Freedom from the Curse
by SailorNeo
Summary: It’s been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there’s a way to free Will that doesn’t involve his death, she and the crew of The Black Pearl make their way to the Fountain of Youth. AWE spoilers.
1. At Shipwreck Cove

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

* * *

Chapter One: At Shipwreck Cove

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" the young woman sang raucously, a half-empty bottle hanging perilously in her fingers.

"You shouldn't be drinkin' that," another woman said. She was a bit older than the drunkenly singing one, with dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin.

"But we're goin' to Wreckcove Ship!" The young woman frowned, her brown eyes confused. "Naw wait…That ain't right…Wreckship Cove!...Naw…Closer…Coveship Wreck!"

"Shipwreck Cove," the other woman said.

"That's da one!" the young woman said, the bottle slipping from her fingers. She looked mournfully at the liquid spilling across the deck of the ship. "That was the last of the rum!"

"Good, you don't want to be seein' the King of all of the Pirates drunk, now do you?"

"I dunno…" The two women turned to face the where the cove was hidden away. "Prolly not a good idea," she said on a yawn. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack! Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! Maraud and embezzle and even hijack! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" she sang as she stumbled to her bed for the night—which happened to be a patch of the deck.

"Angelina, you are one interestin' character," Ana Maria said as she looked up at the moon.

* * *

Elizabeth gritted her teeth in frustration. "No, we will not attack an East India Company vessel unprovoked. They have done nothing yet to cause the unwarranted attacks they have been receiving," she said firmly to the pirates assembled before her.

"But they ain't done nuttin _yet_," one pirate called out.

"What the King says becomes law until the King himself—or in this case herself—rescinds it or until the King dies," Captain Teague said from his seat a little ways away from the council table. "If you wish to contest it, you know what the Code says…" he let the threat hang in the air for a second before returning to quietly strumming his guitar.

The pirates grumbled and slowly left the council room, leaving Elizabeth to collapses wearily into the "throne" that someone had dug up.

It was an ugly thing, but blast it, it was comfortable. Part of Elizabeth was still the little girl that had seen the thrones of the Monarchs of England, all gilded and regal looking. Her own throne, however, well, hers had skulls on it. Yes, there were skulls on Elizabeth Turner nee Swan's throne.

Her throne. She let out an undignified giggle at that. Who would have ever thought that she would one day become King of the Pirates. She hadn't even known there was a King until the day the East India Company had attempted to attack Shipwreck Cove.

She frowned as she thought of that day. That was the day that Will had become Captain of the Flying Dutchman. She had thought he would plague her thoughts and he would occupy all of her time, but she found that being King of all of the Pirates was actually a very taxing job. Elizabeth felt like she was betraying Will whenever she was distracted by another quarrel or a fight.

Well, not that there were many fights she got into anymore seeing as she was about six months pregnant. Yes, Captain-King Elizabeth Turner was going to have Captain William Turner's baby. The child would have an interesting legacy to say the least.

What surprised her the most was, very few knew that she was pregnant. Last she had seen Barbossa—sans Jack and Mr. Gibbs—she had been four months pregnant and he had figured it out quickly enough. The crew of the Pearl that had been with Elizabeth pretty much from the start held a celebration on the boat. But other than them, no one else knew.

"Hullo your Kingliness!" a loud female voice said, interrupting her reverie.

She looked up and was surprised to see a young woman who looked remarkably familiar performing an elaborate bow to her. The girl stumbled and fell though.

"Angelina, are you drunk?" Captain Teague asked from his seat. He placed his guitar to the side and stood up as Angelina—well Elizabeth assumed the woman was Angelina—scrambled to her feet.

"Only a lil bit," Angelina said. "How've you been since I last saw you?" She frowned. "Ana!" she called.

"What?!" a very annoyed voice asked from outside. "What do you—Elizabeth?!"

Ana Maria stood framed in the doorway, staring in shock at Elizabeth. "Ana Maria?" Elizabeth asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Makin' sure that one," Ana Maria jerked her head in Angelina's direction, "don't make no fool of herself."

"Too late for that," Captain Teague said as Angelina tripped over a chair and lay sprawled on the floor.

"Maybe I lil more than lil drunk," she said, squinting her eyes shut and trying to measure the distance from 'little' to 'more than a little' with her fingers. "I found more rum!"

Ana Maria spied a tankard of water—which was a large surprise to her seeing as pirates had formerly been in the room—and grabbed it, dumping the contents over Angelina's head.

"That was mine," Elizabeth said drolly as Angelina sputtered and lunged at Ana Maria. "Don't fight, please," Elizabeth said, putting a hand to her head.

Angelina looked at Elizabeth and blinked. "Are you—are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Angel!" Captain Teague said, "That's not somethin' you be askin' a lady!"

"Firstly, Captain Teague I am not a lady any longer. One would imagine that since I am now the King of the Pirates that I would no longer be referred to as a lady—"

"You are a lady," Ana Maria said. "You was born a lady, and a lady you shall be."

"Dat's why I'm not a lady," Angelina said. "Me daddy was a pirate and me mum was…well don't rightly recall what she was, but me brother turned into a blacksmith/pirate/captain thing…person…something."

"To continue," Elizabeth said. "Secondly, I am pregnant."

"Really?" Angelina asked. "That ain't in the Code, is it, poppa?" She turned to Captain Teague with a questioning glance.

"Poppa?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows raised.

"My childhood was a confusin' one, that it was," Angelina said. "See, durin' the crossin from England—cuz me mum wanted me to 'ave a better life—our ship kind of exploded and well, a very cursed Captain Barbossa took me in. Then he dumped me here after a year or so, making me ten or eleven if I do recall—"

"And you found living with undead pirates so captivating," Captain Teague said, interrupting her.

She smiled at him, "Well, come on. I got to shoot them. Ragetti and Pintel taught me how to fight. They were the only two I ever actually liked other than Barbossa though. The others were mean to me. So anyways, I got dumped here and until I was fifteen I was raised by Cap'n Teague. Then I wandered, met Ana Maria, and now I'm back."

"She's a strange one," Captain Teague said. "Now, what's your purpose here?"

"Do I have to 'ave a purpose?" Angelina asked. Captain Teague frowned at her. "Okay, okay. I found Jack. And his maps." She held out a circular disk and Elizabeth frowned.

"Those are technically _my_ maps," she said. "Will…Will was supposed to steal them from Sao Feng, and Sao Feng gave me everything that went along with his Captaincy. Hence, they are mine."

"Right, but can poppa keep them? Jack won't look there. And he wants to go find the Fountain of Youth."

"So does Barbossa," Elizabeth said. "He was looking for Jack before."

"Well, then the more reason to give them to poppa," Angelina said. Elizabeth sighed and nodded. Angelina gave the charts to Captain Teague, who left to hide them away. "So…You're pregnant then."

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Well, Mrs. Turner, would you mind terribly if we helped you?" Ana Maria asked.

Elizabeth surveyed the two women. She knew Ana Maria well enough she supposed. Angelina was the one she wasn't so sure about. But she seemed well enough, and even though she'd spent time with Barbossa in his 'undead days' Captain Teague had raised her also—and Elizabeth was growing fond of Jack's father.

"All right," she said finally.


	2. Crabs

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Author's Note: If you want to check out progress on this, check out my profile. Also, I revamped my website, www . sailorneo . bravehost . com (ignore the spaces.) The site doesn't have much for any fic yet, but I'll put up pictures of Angelina the rest of the pirates later.

Chapter Two: Crabs

A week and a half later and Elizabeth was finding that having Ana Maria and Angelina around was actually comforting. None of the other women of Shipwreck Cove—few as they were—would come near her. Jack was being an all around pain. He searched high and low for his charts, but made time to see Elizabeth whenever she looked "moody" as he said.

She still hadn't had the chance to tell him of her pregnancy.

Jack wasn't too happy with Angelina being at Shipwreck Cove though. She seemed to have a few nicknames, most of which Jack had made up. His personal favorite was an acrostic of Angelina's name. "Annoying Nosy Git-like Eager Loud Insane Never-ending Annoyance" he called it. He wasn't too happy with the E though.

Elizabeth had taken to sulking in her rooms when no one was about to tell her otherwise. There she could see most of what went on down by the eastern docks. Angelina was around the eastern docks early in the morning when she thought no one was about. Well, that's what Elizabeth assumed seeing as Angelina was very sneaky about what she was doing—which was hunting crabs.

Elizabeth was a little wary of that seeing as Calypso had turned into a lot of crabs when Will had told her that Davy Jones had been the one to betray her.

Which brought Elizabeth back to Will. She thought of him mostly in those early mornings because she had no time otherwise. Now that she wasn't scurrying around like what she had thought the King should be like—how was she supposed to know that she didn't really have to do anything?—she could think on him more.

She frowned down at Angelina as the strange young woman began talking to a crab. "That girl is very, very, very strange. I've _got_ to speak to her."

"Talkin' to yourself, are you luv?" Jack asked from behind her.

Elizabeth huffed. "How many times must I inform you that you must not enter my rooms unannounced?"

"Too many to count," Jack said. "And why're you so worried over the Annoying—"

"Jack, she's talking to crabs."

Jack flinched. "Crabs are not nice things, luv. They taste bad too…Or at least the rocky-thingagummies in the Locker did…"

Elizabeth went pale and rushed from the room.

"And what's with all of this, y'know," Jack said, waving his hand in her general direction. "Far's I know, you ain't never been sick afore."

Elizabeth came out of the privy a moment later and scowled at him. "I'm pregnant you idiot."

Jack's mouth opened, then closed. "Well that changes things." He frowned as Elizabeth sat down in her chair once more. "Are you sure?"

"Jack, I'm six months pregnant, I think I know."

"Whose is it?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth glared at him. "Will's thank you very much."

"Tain't possible," Jack said. "Will's a eunuch." Elizabeth just looked at Jack and he gulped. "I'll be going now," he said, backing towards the door. "But please do something about those crabs."

"Out!" Elizabeth said, pointing to the door. As soon as Jack had left, she said, "I am going to need to speak to Angelina. And soon."

* * *

"Yes your Kingliness?" Angelina asked as she entered the room. 

"Why are you so obsessed with crabs?" Elizabeth asked bluntly.

"Oh," Angelina said. "Found out about that, did you?" She scuffed her foot on the ground and sighed. "All right, I'll come clean. I spent six months with Calypso when she was Tia Dalma. And well, I hatched this little plan…To save your husband. I've been trying to get her to go along with it for ages now, and well, she finally has said yes."

Elizabeth slowly stood up and came over to Angelina. "Will can be saved?" she asked in a low voice, not daring to hope.

"Yes. It's part of the reason why I needed Sao Feng's charts. We need to find the Fountain of Youth," Angelina said.

"Which both Jack and Barbossa are looking for," Elizabeth said.

"Right," Angelina said. "So I figure they come, you come, Ana Maria comes, I come, and then we free your husband from his eternal torment,"

Elizabeth began pacing. "Calypso is willing to let my husband give up his years of servitude?" she asked after a moment.

"Only if someone will stab the heart," Angelina said. Elizabeth whirled around to retort to that, but Angelina interrupted. "If he drinks from the Fountain at the instant that his heart is stabbed, then he won't die. So, he'll be freed."

"But who will become Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's someone," Angelina said mysteriously. "Come now, I can't be revealin' all of my secrets, now can I?"

Elizabeth slowly sat back down. "All right, we'll do it. We'll need a ship and a crew to get us to Tortuga. Find the _Empress_ if she's near."

"As you wish, your Kingliness," Angelina said, executing a low bow and this time not falling over.

* * *

And barely two days later Elizabeth found herself on a ship once more. Barbossa, upon finding out about her pregnancy had told her she'd best be staying off of ships for a spell. She'd missed the open seas, and had stood at the railing for a couple of hours, just enjoying the sight of the ocean. 

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. The good Cap'n Sparrow landed in Port...And attempted to kidnap a Swan…What rhymes with port?"

"Court, short," Elizabeth said. "And what are you doing?"

"It's going to be called the Ballad of Elizabeth and William Turner," Angelina said, coming to stand by Elizabeth at the rail. "That's about all I've got so far."

The two women were silent a moment. "You know that you are very strange, right?" Elizabeth asked.

Angelina nodded just as Jack shouted, "Where is all of the rum?!"

"He is a sad, sad man," Angelina said.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said, coming over, wobbling slightly. "Where is all the rum?"

Angelina and Elizabeth winced slightly at the smell of Jack.

"In your belly, Jack," Ana Maria said from behind him. "You drank it all."

"I did not!" Jack said indignantly. The ship lurched a bit and he nearly fell over. "Oh. Guess I did."

Captain Hector Barbossa was having a time of trying to find where Jack Sparrow was. It'd been not but three months after Davy Jones had been killed and young William Turner took his place that they'd left him outside of Tortuga with Gibbs, and now it was three months after that and they still couldn't find him!

"Ahoy there!" a voice called from below his ship. Barbossa frowned and went to the rail.

"Why if it isn't Mrs. Turner," he called down. "What ye be doin here?"

"May we come aboard?" Elizabeth called up.

"Aye lass," Barbossa said, wondering who the 'we' was.

"Oi! I want my ship back!" came a loud, angry voice.

"Ah, Jack," Barbossa said as the man in question stormed up the gangplank. "Ye see, it's my ship."

"Technically, it's my ship," Elizabeth said. "Whenever the King of the Pirates is aboard a ship, they are the Captain. And as King of the Pirates, all pirate ships are theirs. So I'm the Captain."

"No you're not," Jack said. "_I'm_ the Captain!"

"I'm the Captain," Barbossa said.

"No, I'm the Captain by the Code," Elizabeth said.

"But it's my ship!" Jack protested.

"Not anymore," Barbossa said in reply.

"Stop it!" Angelina yelled from the gangplank. "All of you!" She stormed onto the ship. "All hands on deck!" she bellowed, causing lots of scrambling and muffled cursing to be heard from below.

"Now, don't ye be given orders on my boat," Barbossa said firmly.

"It's _my_ boat!" Jack said.

Angelina pulled her pistol out of its holster. "All of you—shut up!" she shouted at them.

"Is that, is that Angel?" Pintel asked, peering at Angelina.

She holstered her gun and grinned at him. "Aye. Now, we have a proposition for you all."

"It involves the Fountain of Youth," Ana Maria said from behind Angelina. "And freein the Captain of the _Dutchman_."

"That ain't possible," Pintel said.

"Actually it is," Elizabeth said. "The plan is to find the Fountain of Youth and then free Will by having his successor stab his heart at the instant he drinks from the Fountain."

"And what if the Fountain be on land?" Barbossa asked.

Elizabeth stopped. She'd forgotten that little detail.

"Well, then we bring the water to him, it's not that hard a thing to do," Angelina said. "Or he can just wear buckets on his feet like Davy Jones did."

"Right then, do we go and find the Fountain of Youth or not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack stole the charts," Barbossa said.

"And someone stole them from me," Jack complained.

"That would have been me," Angelina said, handing them over to Elizabeth. "So, are we going?"

Barbossa and Jack looked at each other and then Elizabeth. "To the Fountain!" Barbossa said.


	3. Fountain of Youth or the Water of Life

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Three: The Fountain of Youth or the Water of Life?

"I don't understand these charts," Elizabeth said.

"Just keep turnin' them, luv," Jack said. "And have some rum. Rum makes everything make sense."

"She's pregnant you idiot," Angelina said from across Elizabeth. "She shouldn't be drinking rum."

"Why not?" Jack asked. "My mum drank rum and look at me!"

"Aha!" Angelina said.

"You've found it?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"No! But I've got the next line of my song! And his efforts fell short!" she said, singing the last sentence.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow and reached for another apple. "I don't understand ye, lass," he said. "And I don't know why I like you."

"Because I was a precocious little child who was enamored with the concept of being a pirate and sailing with the undead," Angelina said as she went back to turning the map.

"So what do we know about the Fountain?" Barbossa asked

"It's somewhere between Cuba and Panama," Elizabeth said.

"Hold on," Angelina said, spinning the two circles with the chalice on them towards her. "I think it says something. The pirates in the room surrounded her and peered at the map. "Agua del vida…Water of life, okay, got that bit already. Wait, hold on, more words are appearing!"

And in front of their eyes words were appearing on the map. "Wot's it say?" Jack asked.

"_El agua de la vida no es la fuente de la juventud. Si usted busca las aguas de la inmotalidad, qué usted busca mentiras aquí. Si usted busca las aguas de la juventud, qué usted busca mentiras a otra parte_," Angelina read.

"But wot's it _mean_?" Jack asked.

"The Water of Life is not the Fountain of Youth. If you seek the waters of immortality, what you seek lies here. If you seek the waters of youth, what you seek lies elsewhere," Angelina translated.

"And that's clear as mud," Jack said.

"Maybe…" Elizabeth murmured.

"It is too clear!" Angelina said.

"No, it's not," Barbossa said.

"Yes it is!" Angelina said.

Elizabeth began pacing, rubbing her pregnant belly absently as she did so. "Maybe," she said to herself. "Maybe what Will needs is the Water of Life, not the Fountain of Youth. He doesn't need to be youthful for eternity, he just needs to be alive…"

"It's very clear!" Angelina said as the other three in the room were still arguing. "The Fountain of Youth is not _there_," she said, stabbing her finger down on the map, "but somewhere else. _There_ is where the Water of Life is!"

"But that doesn't help us now," Barbossa said.

"I've figured it out," Elizabeth said. The other three were either ignoring her or they couldn't hear her. She suspected it was the latter because they were being quite loud. "I've figured it out!" she said louder. Again, no response.

Just then, the baby decided to kick her in the kidney, which caused her to gasp and clutch at her side. "Ooh!" she said.

"What, what's wrong?" Angelina asked immediately. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Well, it kicked me…painfully. But I figured it out," Elizabeth said. "About the map. Will doesn't need the Fountain of Youth, he needs the Water of Life, so if we go to where it is on the map, we'll go where we need to go."

"Why?" Barbossa asked.

"Because Will doesn't need youth, he needs life," Elizabeth said.

"Then it's settled," Barbossa said. "We have a heading."

"Mister Gibbs!" both he and Jack called out as they exited the room. "We have a heading!"

"Those two," Angelina said with a shake of her head as the two pirate captains began arguing of the captaincy once more. "So, the baby did kick?"

"First time," Elizabeth said. "Good timing though. I don't think I would have caught your attention otherwise."

"Oh, you would have eventually," Angelina said. "Why don't you take a rest. It's almost time to turn in anyways."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Elizabeth asked as Angelina made her way out of the room.

"No, I'm on shift tonight," Angelina said.

* * *

William Turner did not particularly enjoy being Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Ferrying souls across to the afterlife was not his idea of a good time. His idea of a good time consisted of either fighting alongside Elizabeth—and knowing full well that she could kick his butt—or being alone with her.

He missed her, a lot. But he was in the process of cleaning up the mess that Davy Jones left behind, so he didn't really have much time to dwell on the loss of his wife. But when there was a lull, or he found someone who looked particularly like Elizabeth, it would rush back. Every moment with her, everything she'd ever done, everything she'd ever said…Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. He couldn't really remember everything she'd ever done in his presence, but he could remember a fair bit.

And when he still slept—for immortals don't need sleep—he had nightmares of his death at Davy Jones's hands. He could still see clearly Elizabeth's horrified face and hear her begging and pleading with him not to leave her.

Will was pulled from his musings as he felt a pull from where his heart used to be. "We've got another one!" he called. He made his way to the helm where his father was. "All right, let's go."

As usual, the feeling of turning upside down and then become right-side-up was unsettling. "Where is it?" his father asked. "I don't see it."

"It's here…somewhere," Will said. He pulled out his spyglass and began surveying the area. "There!" he said, pointing. "Make way for her."

He headed down to the deck and watched as the _Dutchman_ grew closer to the wreck. When they reached the wreck Will called out, "Anyone down there?"

"Aye!" someone called back. "There's ten of us here! Think you can spare room?"

"Of course," Will called down. As the ten came up one-by-one he asked them, "Do you fear death?" And when they answered, "No," he responded with, "Then your passage is free."

As soon as the ten were settled down in the hold, Will signaled his father to get ready to return to the realm of the dead.

"Cap'n," a crewmember called out suddenly. "I think another ship's coming this way!"

"Where?" Will asked. The crewmember pointed and Will gazed in the direction. He once more pulled out his spyglass and peered through it. "It's the _Pearl_!"

* * *

Hey guys! So, I'm having problems finding an actress that is my image of Angelina Turner. If you have any suggestions for someone who looks a bit like Orlando and has brown hair, I'd be grateful! 


	4. Family

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Four: Family

"What is _The Black Pearl_ doing here?" Will asked. The ship drew closer and Will could see that many people were above deck.

"AHOY!" someone shouted loudly. "AHOY THERE YOUR QUEENLIENESS!"

"What?" Will said.

The two ships drew up next to each other and Will was surprised to see that all the crew he knew was on deck as well as some he didn't know.

"Care to come aboard your Queenliness?" a young woman asked.

"What?" Will asked.

"Well, your wife is the King of the Pirates," she said.

"Which in her eyes," Ana Maria said, pointing to the young woman, "makes you the Queen of the Pirates."

"Well, it's true," the young woman said. She turned back to Will. "Care to come aboard?"

"I can't," Will said.

"Actually, lad, you can," Jack said.

"Seems there's a loophole none of us thought of," Barbossa said. "Ye can come and go as ye please on the waters, just not on land."

"And if your bonny lass just happened to be on this ship, you could just come over here and see her—theoretically of course," Jack said.

"Elizabeth's there?" Will asked. Barbossa nodded and Will looked to his father.

"Go on, lad," Bootstrap said. "Just don't be too long. These souls need to be ferried to the other side."

Will swung over to the _Pearl_ and was confused to find Elizabeth wasn't on deck.

"Where did she go?" the young woman said, looking around. "Elizabeth Turner!" she yelled. "Your husband is patiently waiting for your appearance!"

"Who are you?" Will asked.

The young woman turned to him and grinned. "The question is not 'who am I?' but rather is 'who are you?'" she said.

Will raised an eyebrow and was about to retort when a distant memory surfaced. But what he was thinking wasn't possible. She had died years ago. But still, Will found himself saying in response, "The question is not 'who am I?" but rather 'are you a pirate?'"

The young woman grinned widely and said, "The question is not 'am I a pirate?' but rather 'are you a pirate hunter?'"

The crews of both ships were looking on in confusion and were startled as Will and the young woman whipped out their swords and began to fight each other. It took a moment, but the crews realized the two weren't trying to kill each other, but rather were attempting to gauge the other's skill.

Their swords locked and both pushed against the other, trying to gain the upper hand. As neither gave up, the young woman began to giggle. She and Will sheathed their swords. "I thought you died," Will said.

"Obviously I'm not dead," the young woman said. She launched herself at Will and hugged him hard. "I missed you _so_ much. And I thought you were dead too, that is, until I realized that Barbossa, Ragetti, and Pintel weren't the undead anymore."

"I'm confused," Jack said. "But then again, I'm not drunk enough to not be confused."

"Oh," the woman said. "I'm Will's younger sister."

* * *

As soon as Elizabeth had realized _The Flying Dutchman_ was nearby she hastily scurried off to her room without drawing any attention. Then she began to pace. "How is Will going to take this? I hope he takes it well. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't! Oh, this is very stressful." She sat down and then leapt up and paced some more. "For all I know he won't even come on the ship," she said to herself.

Then she heard, "Elizabeth Turner! Your husband is patiently waiting for your appearance!"

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said, her heart both rising and falling. Will was here, on the same ship she was on. And she could see him and touch him, thanks to that little loophole that Barbossa had found. Oh, but how would he take the news of his impending fatherhood?

She sat down again, but sprang up when she heard the unmistakable ring of sword on sword. She dashed to the door and peered out. "What is she doing?" she asked, utterly horrified by the scene unfolding in front of her.

Then, to her relief, Will and Angelina stopped fighting.

"I thought you died," Will told Angelina.

"Obviously I'm not dead," Angelina told him. Elizabeth watched in surprise as Angelina began hugging Will. "I missed you _so_ much. And I thought you were dead too, that is, until I realized that Barbossa, Ragetti, and Pintel weren't the undead anymore."

"I'm confused," Jack said. "But then again, I'm not drunk enough to not be confused yet."

"Oh," Angelina said, turning to face the crew of the _Pearl_. "I'm Will's younger sister."

Elizabeth's jaw—and the majority of the crew of both vessels' jaws—dropped. "What?" she asked, storming out. "You're his sister and you failed to tell any of this that?"

Angelina looked in surprise at Elizabeth. "I though Barbossa did. That's why he took me from the ship when it sunk. I'm a Turner. Only he needed Will because Will had the medallion. So he dumped me at Shipwreck Cove and was going to come get me if he needed me."

"Elizabeth," Will said softly and reverently.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and saw the love shining forth from his eyes. "Oh, Will," she said, all thoughts and worries of his reaction to her pregnancy gone. She moved towards him and held her hand out over his face, afraid to touch him. Then she did touch his face and felt that he was real, that he was _there_. "Oh, Will," she said just before his lips claimed hers in a kiss.

The kiss the two shared made some of the pirates of the _Pearl_ hoot at them, but the two paid them no mind. They'd been separated by worlds and the ocean for six months, and from the first moment they met, they'd never been further apart than the width of Port Royale until Captain Jack Sparrow drunkenly waltzed into their lives.

Elizabeth felt the baby kick directly in the middle of her stomach. Will jerked back. "Elizabeth?" he asked. It was then that he noticed Elizabeth's stomach. "Elizabeth, what is…what's going on?"

Elizabeth looked up at her husband through her lashes and bit her lip. "Will…Will, you're going to be a father."

Whatever response she was expecting was not for him to whoop and swing her into his arms and spin her about and kiss her.

"Will!" she giggled between his kisses. "Will! Put me down!"

He complied and kissed her again. Then he pulled back. "But…"

"You're wondering how it happened," Jack said. "See, lad, you're a eunuch—"

Will continued on as if Jack had never spoken, "But I'll be on the Dutchman…And you'll be on land."

"Willy, she's the King of the Pirates," Angelina said. "She won't be on land for long."

"But I won't be there to help," Will said.

"Just knowing you're happy will help," Elizabeth said. "And about you being on the ship…"

"Elizabeth, you know that the _Dutchman_ needs a Captain."

"But there's this nice little planned plan that I have," Angelina said.

"You can be freed," Ana Maria said. "But only if you drink from the Water of Life exactly when someone stabs your heart."

"But who would do that?" Bootstrap asked from the other ship.

"I have someone who'll do it," Angelina said, "so no worries."

"There's a way that I can be with you?" Will asked. "Forever?"

"Indeed dere is," a voice that many recognized said. From the side of the _Pearl_ rose a watery figure of Tia Dalma. "Ye can be freed. But only if one take yer place as de Captain of de _Dutchman_. Wasn't s'posed to be ye who became Capitain. Was meant for 'nother. But obstacles be in yer way. Dere is a force at de guards de Water. Ye'll have to be careful."

With that, she fell back into the water with a splash.

"That was a might creepy," Gibbs said.

"Yeah," Angelina said. "But now I have proof. You'll be freed."

"But what about this 'force' stuff?" Jack asked. "Sounds bad. Maybe we should reconnoiter."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's not the word, is it?" Jack said. "Reconnoiter, recon…Reconsider! That's the one!"

"You're not runnin' away, Cap'n Sparrow," Ana Maria said.

"Not unless ye want to be marooned again," Barbossa said.

"Marooning is not good," Jack said. "But rum is!"

Will turned back to Elizabeth. "I would want nothing more than to be with you and raise our child," he told her, tracing her jaw.

Elizabeth grasped his hand and smiled up at him. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

Will kissed her again, but with none of the urgency from before. They ignored the commotion around them and focused on each other, not knowing when the next time they'd meet would be.

"Okay, so we go to the Water of Life and then we get to make my brother a free man again," Angelina said.

"But I think we should reconsider this whole thing if something's guarding it," Jack said.

"We're goin' to do this, and that's final," Angelina said.

"I'm with the lass on this one," Gibbs said. "We've got to try to save Will."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," Will said, his hands clasped in Elizabeth's. "But now I must go to take the souls we picked up here to the other side," he said, looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth nodded, sad, but resigned. "I love you," she said with a sad smile.

"I love you too, more than you could imagine," Will told her, leaning forward.

Elizabeth, expecting a kiss, leaned forward too, but Will quickly swung back to _The Flying Dutchman_.

"Why does he always do that?" Elizabeth grumbled as the _Dutchman_ vanished beneath the seas.

"He's a tease," Jack said knowingly.

"How drunk are you?" Ana Maria asked.

"Not drunk enough," Jack said, going off in search of more rum.

"Well now you know Will's glad to be a father," Angelina said. "And I swear I thought that Barbossa told you about me bein' a Turner."

"It's all right," Elizabeth said, staring out at the spot she had last seen Will. "I'm just glad Will's glad."

* * *

Calypso smiled at the sight of Elizabeth Turner staring out at the ocean. "Dere must be somethin' I can do," she muttered to herself. The being guarding the Water of Life was something to reckon with, and the _Pearl_ and her crew would be unable to make it to the Water unaided. But she was forbidden to interfere too much with the lives of mortals.

With that Calypso grinned an evil grin. "But William Turner not be a mortal," she said. She looked around her and began to create a storm that would cause all ships in open water to head for port and stay there.

"Witty Jack be having company on dis journey of his," Calypso said on a laugh.

* * *

Thanks to A Forgotten Fairy, ClumsyElf, Steel Scale, orlysluv, and wolfbait for putting me in your favorite stories list!

Thanks to A Forgotten Fairy, ClumsyElf, EternalSleep, HSMxPiratesoftheCaribbeanxHSM, Rokhal, Tortall Tribe Freak, Whiteangel-2003, alymartinos, drak goddess tenten, ladyjr16, Cold Ember, hippiehappy, sissybear, orlysluv, DestinyAiden, GreenCowsGoMoooo, Faithful Cherry Blossom, and treehuggersanonymous for putting me on your story alert list!

Thanks to orlysluv for putting me on your favorite authors list!

Thanks to A Forgotten Fairy, alymartinos, ClumsyElf, nikkitan89, Legolas-gurl88, orlysluv, Girlz-Rule, wolfbait, hippiehappy, javajunkiechick, Holli, and larissa for reviewing!

Oh, and thanks to the 149 people who read chapter two, and the 167 people who read chapter three!

(See, we _do_ know you're out there!!!)


	5. Party

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Five: Party

Elizabeth's good mood at seeing Will again faded slowly, but it faded none the less. "Come now, luv!" Jack said to her many times. "You'll get to see young William again!" But it had no effect.

Angelina and Ana Maria were attempting to think up a plan to make Elizabeth feel better, but so far they were falling short. So they'd called a crew meeting while Elizabeth was asleep. "Maybe we could throw a party?" Ragetti suggested.

"With what?" Barbossa asked. "We've got nothin' to throw a party with!"

"We could _try_," Angelina said. "I mean, she's ridiculously unhappy now."

"We should throw a party for poppet," Pintel said, looking around at the crew.

"Aye Cap'n!" Mr. Cotton's parrot said as the other crew members made noises of agreement.

"Then it's settled. We throw the lass a party," Jack said. "With lots of rum!" As Jack went off in search of said rum, the rest of the crew went off in search of 'party supplies.'

Once Elizabeth woke up from her nap, Angelina and Ana Maria were given the task of keeping her off of the rest of the ship. They were having a hard time of it, but decided to play a game to pass the time.

"Okay, so we ask each other questions, and you have to answer them. Truthfully," Angelina said.

"All right," Ana Maria said. "Who goes first?"

"I'll go first," Elizabeth said. "Angelina, what was Will like in England?"

"Ooh, that's a good one," Angelina said. "He was kind of wild…He definitely wasn't as calm or proper as he was in Port Royale as far as I've heard. When I was four and he was six, he fell down a mud hill because I had and he didn't want me to be the only one to get in trouble. Then when I was seven, he let me push him down it…Don't know why he did that still…Anyways, Will was more open and he was so cute. He was the most adorable boy I have ever met. He was so nice to everyone."

"Okay, my turn," Ana Maria said. "When did you fall in love with Will?"

"I'm going to safely assume that you're not asking me," Angelina said.

"As soon as I saw him," Elizabeth said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "He was all wet and so innocent looking."

"My turn!" Angelina said hurriedly before Elizabeth could sink into despair again. "So, Ana Maria, what are you feelings towards Jack?"

"That he still owes me a boat," Ana Maria said with a scowl.

"Methinks that is not the entire truth," Angelina said. "Somehow I think that you may care for him more than you let on."

"I do not!" Ana Maria said indignantly.

"Oh, sure you don't," Angelina said.

"Next question," Elizabeth said quickly before Ana Maria and Angelina began to fight. "Ana Maria, when did you first meet Jack?"

"Annoying Nosy Git—"

"I get it!" Angelina yelled. She looked back at the two girls. "Sorry, but Jack beckons." She left the room, leaving Ana Maria and Elizabeth alone.

"How _did_ you meet Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"He attempted to steal my boat about seven years ago. He didn't, but it's not like he hasn't tried since obviously," Ana Maria said.

Angelina stuck her head around the door. "Elizabeth, the crew wants to see you."

"They do?" Elizabeth asked in confusion as Ana Maria helped her up.

"Yup," Angelina said.

Elizabeth found herself even more confused as soon as she left the cabin. "Uh…" she said as she looked around.

"Well, poppet," Pintel said. "We decided that since you was in such a bad mood that we'd throw you a party."

"I came up with it," Ragetti said.

"And we all decorated," Mr. Gibbs said.

"And I got the rum!" Jack said.

"Jack, I shouldn't be drinking rum," Elizabeth said.

"Well then! More for me!" Jack said as he proceeded to take a swig from a bottle.

Elizabeth looked at the deck, which was covered in lanterns and candles of all shapes and sizes. They'd dragged all the available seats from the hold as well as a fair bit of food. "Oh, this is so sweet," Elizabeth said. She looked at the crew. "Thank you," she said softly.


	6. Natives

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Six: Natives

"It's been naught but the sea for days!" Ana Maria said.

"It's like we're in the doldrums, but we're not," Angelina said.

"And we're all bored," Elizabeth concluded.

The three women of the crew were confined to Elizabeth's quarters for the moment, seeing as the men were becoming very, very annoying.

"There's nothing to do but play dice or cards—neither of which we want to do," Ana Maria said.

Suddenly, there was a shout of, "Land ho!" which caused the three women to scramble up from their relaxed positions around the room. It took Elizabeth a little longer seeing as she was seven months pregnant at the moment, but they all made it out to the deck and looked at the island appearing on the horizon.

"We should stop for supplies Cap'n," Gibbs said.

"Aye," both Barbossa and Jack said at the same time, causing them to glare at each other.

"I don't trust Barbossa to not leave me, so he should go," Jack said.

"And leave ye here?" Barbossa asked. "Ye'd steal me ship!"

"How about you both go and leave the ship in my care!" Elizabeth said.

The two captains looked at her. "And that last time we did that, yer husband turned us over to Sao Feng," Barbossa said.

"Notice how I am, for all intents and purposes, Sao Feng," Elizabeth said.

"Why don't we leave the ship in Mr. Gibb's care?" Angelina asked.

"Fine," Barbossa and Jack grumbled.

A little while later they were making their way—fully armed, of course—to the island in one of the long boats. "I still say that Mrs. Turner should be stayin' on the _Pearl_," Barbossa said.

"But then she'd kidnap the ship," Jack said.

"She wouldn't kidnap the ship," Ana Maria said. "You can't kidnap a _ship_. You _commandeer_ a ship."

"You should know that, Jack," Elizabeth said. "That is, after all, what you convinced Will to do, isn't it?"

Jack just grumbled under his breath at the unfairness of the situation until they reached land. "Ye go get water and whatever food ye can find," Barbossa told Ragetti and Pintel—who had once again had their longboat tipped over thanks to a wave.

The two men marched off into the underbrush as Angelina and Ana Maria helped Elizabeth out of the boat. "I can manage fine on my own, thank you," Elizabeth said.

"No you can't," Ana Maria said kindly. "You'd never have been able to either get in that or out of it if you hadn't had our help."

Elizabeth frowned but didn't discredit the statement. Being on solid land was nice. They'd been at sea with no port for roughly four weeks give or take a few days. The party had been the first week of no port, and she had seen Will a week before that, so it had been five weeks since she'd seen her husband. But at least she'd seen him, held him in her arms, and kissed him. That was better than it had been when she'd found out she was pregnant.

"Hey! Fruit!" Ana Maria said, rushing towards a tree.

"Fruit?" Angelina asked. "As in, real fruit? Fresh fruit? Gimme!"

Elizabeth grinned and went over to the two, who were furiously pulling fruit off of the tree. She caught one on its descent to the ground and bit into it. "That's good," she said.

"We haven't had fresh fruit in a while," Ana Maria said happily.

"Not since the party," Elizabeth said.

"Hey Cap'n!" Pintel called from the trees. "You've got to come see this!"

Jack and Barbossa both headed towards Pintel and Ragetti, both glaring at each other along the way.

"Should we go after them?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, let's bask in the glory of land," Angelina said.

"Annoying! Elizabeth! Ana!" Jack called back. "You'll want to see this too!"

"Fine," Ana Maria said. "We'll go then." The three women headed rather slowly and carefully to wherever Jack, Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti were.

"You brought us here for a waterfall?" Elizabeth asked once they reached the others.

"But look at the pool at the bottom," Barbossa said as he pointed.

Elizabeth peered down at the pool and was shocked to see there was gold. "This means we're going in the right direction, right?" Ana Maria asked.

"Cuz I don't think anyone but Ponce de Leon had gold on this island," Angelina said.

"Oh, we're going in the right direction, all right," Jack said. He pulled out his ever-present compass and looked at it, not letting the others see. He stared at it for a moment and then shook it slightly.

"Jack?" Ana Maria asked. "What're you doing?"

"Nuffin," Jack said, snapping the compass closed after looking at her.

"Jack," Barbossa said dangerously. "The compass be working."

"Aye," Jack said before flouncing down to the pool.

The three women looked at each other darkly before running—or in Elizabeth's case, waddling—after Jack. "Jack Sparrow!" Ana Maria said. "Gimme that compass!"

"No!" Jack said as he stooped down near the water's edge.

"Gimme the compass!" Ana Maria demanded.

"No!" Jack said.

"Uh, Cap'n," Ragetti said.

"What?" Jack asked in irritation. "I'm not givin' you the compass either!"

"Shut up!" Barbossa said.

Jack and Ana Maria looked up and saw that they were surrounded by a large group of natives, all brandishing an assortment of crude weapons. "Oh bugger," Jack said.

One of the natives said something and pointed his spear at Elizabeth. When the pirates did nothing, he did it again. "Uh…Poppet, I think they want you," Pintel said.

"Not happening," Angelina, Ana Maria, Jack, and Barbossa said.

"I'm not sayin' it's _gonna_ happen," Pintel said.

"Just that it's wot they _want_ to happen," Ragetti concluded.

"Again, not happening," Ana Maria said.

Jack decided to take this opportunity to show off his linguistic skills. "Ickeldy hadar lentua barenti porlioshi," he said. The others turned to stare at him. "Dasharey ninte lardanto." By this point the natives were also staring at Jack, but this was in confused interest. "Plesiosaurus dinte naidek."

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Barbossa asked.

"Lickey likey na na na," Jack said. Ana Maria and Angelina shared a look that plainly said, 'He's crazy.'

The natives apparently thought so too, because they began shouting and calling loudly in their language in addition to shaking their spears and axes. "Uh oh," Ragetti said, adjusting his eye patch.

"Protect Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said. "And next time we go on shore—you stay on this ship!"

"Got it," Elizabeth said. "But I can protect myself."

"No you can't," everyone said as they made a move towards the shore. The natives attacked, which caused a bit of a problem seeing as they couldn't move very fast due to Elizabeth's pregnancy.

"Make for the longboats!" Barbossa hollered over the noise of swords clashing with homemade spears and axes and native war cries.

"Got it!" Jack said, immediately taking off in that direction.

"Get back here!" Barbossa bellowed.

"ONE BLOODY MINUTE!" Jack bellowed back, running pell mell (with natives chasing after him, no less) towards the longboats (where more natives were) in his own patented style.

"Oh come on!" Ana Maria said angrily as she defended Elizabeth.

"Typical Jack," Angelina said as she hacked at a spear.

"Running from a fight," Ana Maria continued as she skewered one of the natives while hurrying Elizabeth along.

Elizabeth was by no means only hurrying to the longboats. She was also fighting, but not as well as she usually did. Barbossa, Jack, Ragetti, Pintel, Angelina, and Ana Maria had formed a circle around her in order for her to be as well defended as possible, but now that Jack had seemingly bolted, there was a gap so Elizabeth hacked and parried with her sword to the best of her ability.

"Hurry up!" Jack yelled as he battled natives by the longboats. As soon as they reached him they pushed Elizabeth in and took off rowing as fast as they could.

"Why in the name of the Code did you abandon us?" Angelina asked angrily.

"Because the natives there were attempting to kidnap the longboats," Jack said.

"Again, boats can't be kidnapped," Ana Maria said.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Let's just get back to the _Pearl_," Elizabeth said, staring back at the natives that were angrily standing on the shore.

"This seems a bit too familiar for comfort," Pintel said.

"Hey, at least they didn't make me their god!" Jack said.


	7. Welcome to the Family

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Seven: Welcome to the Family

"I'm worried about Elizabeth," Angelina said to Barbossa a week and a half after the "incident" with the natives.

"Is she being mopey again, lass?" Barbossa asked.

"No, it's more about how she's going to give birth any day now and we've nothing to help with the baby," Angelina said.

"Oh," Barbossa said.

"Obviously you didn't think of this before," Angelina said on a sigh. "Okay, well, Ana and I can start getting things ready, I guess."

"What will you need?" Barbossa asked gingerly.

"Er, water, cloths, and all of the crew to stay out of the way," she told him, ticking things off on her fingers. "Oh, and you know that the presents the crew's been working on for her, that should be done soon too."

Barbossa nodded. "They're done. The crew finished 'em yesterday," he told her.

"Good," Angelina said. "Oh, and if you find a wreck that's new, stay. Cause I think my brother will want to be there for the birth of his child."

"ANGELINA!" came a very loud, and very painful sounding, yell.

Angelina and Barbossa looked at each other in shock and alarm. "Well, I guess I'll be keepin' the crew out of the way, then," he said.

"Aye," Angelina said. "Find a wreck. Or kill someone expendable. Actually, don't do that. Just find a wreck."

Barbossa hurried to the helm where Mr. Cotton was keeping them on course as usual. Jack was there as well, his face practically on his compass. "Jack, what be the matter with yer compass, we have a heading, have we not?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye!" Jack said, a little too hurriedly.

"May I see yer compass?" Barbossa asked.

"Why?" Jack asked, snapping his compass shut.

"Mrs. Turner be giving birth now, and I figure her husband should be here," Barbossa said.

"Oh," Jack said, handing the compass over warily.

'_Close wreck that hasn't been visited by the Dutchman,'_ Barbossa thought over and over again until the compass pointed northerly. He took the helm from Mr. Cotton and headed in that direction, urging the _Pearl_ to go as fast as she could.

"Ahem," Jack said. "I can make her go faster."

"Then do it," Barbossa said. He reluctantly gave Jack them helm and hurried down to the women's cabin. Luckily for him, Ana Maria was just coming out.

"She's fine," Ana Maria told him as she saw him. "There's not much we can do now. Just, keep the crew away, all right?"

Barbossa nodded as Ana Maria went to go get some cloths. He went to the deck and hollered, "All hands on deck!" The crew that had been below deck ran up the stairs, tripping along the way. "Now," he said loudly as they were all assembled. "Mrs. Turner be givin' birth to the wee Turner now." This statement caused lots of murmuring and worried glances. "Now lads, the best thing for all o' us is to stay out of the females' way, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n!" the crew yelled.

"_I'm_ the Captain!" Jack bellowed from the helm.

"Aye Cap'n!" the crew yelled again.

"You should both be Cap'ns," Angelina said on her way back to Elizabeth. "Oh, and lads, get the gifts ready please."

"Wreck ahead!" Jack called. The crew hurried to the side of the ship and spied the wreck just as _The Flying Dutchman_ shot out of the water. The _Pearl_ seemed to go faster than before and soon they reached Will's ship.

"Ahoy there!" Barbossa called. "Master Turner, you'll be wantin' to come aboard!"

"Why?" Will asked.

"Lizzie's giving birth to Whelp junior!" Jack called.

Will immediately swung aboard the _Pearl_. "Where is she?" he asked.

The crew, as one, pointed and Will took off. He reached his wife's cabin and burst in. "Elizabeth," he said, his gaze immediately going to his wife.

"Will!" Elizabeth said happily, her arms reaching out for her husband.

"She's in one of the lulls," Angelina said as explanation for the lack of birthing occurring.

Will pulled up a chair next to Elizabeth and smoothed a hand over her forehead. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Elizabeth said. Her face contorted into pain and she gripped Will's hand.

"Good thing we've got an immortal," Angelina said as she and Ana Maria scurried around again. "She damn near killed my hand that last set of contractions."

"Shut up," Elizabeth growled out.

* * *

Up on deck, the crew that had been with Elizabeth practically since the start was pacing furiously. The other, newer, members of the crew were doing repairs on the ship while they were anchored.

"She'll be a'right, right?" Ragetti asked no one in particular.

"She'll be fine," Pintel said. "Poppet's strong."

"Aye," Barbossa muttered. He'd grown to like Elizabeth Turner since the fateful day when she appeared on his ship demanding parlay. And he'd enjoyed marrying her and Will Turner, aside from the fierce battle raging.

"Elizabeth Turner be fine," a voice said from the side of the ship. The crew turned and saw Tia Dalma. "The lad be born right about…now," she said just as a joyous shout could be heard from Elizabeth's cabin. "Dat girl and dat boy bot' 'ave a touch o' destiny bout dem. Dey not gonna lose dat chile. And tell Mistah Turner dat he able to stay wit 'is wife as long as 'e not touch land. He get his freedom from the Curse."

And with that, Tia Dalma was gone.

"It's a boy," Ana Maria said as she and Angelina came out of the cabin.

"Now lads, I'm thinking it's time to get the gifts."

* * *

"What should we name him?" Elizabeth asked Will as she cradled their son in her arms.

"I think Jack is a lovely name!" Jack called from outside.

"And so's Hector!" Angelina said in response.

"They're not naming him after Hector!" Jack said angrily from outside.

Elizabeth looked up at Will and bit her lip. "I think we should name him after the men that are important to us," she said.

The two looked at each other. Elizabeth said, "William James Turner the third," as Will said, "Jack Hector Weatherby Turner."

"Or we could combine them somehow," Elizabeth said. "Though let's not name him after Father. Weatherby isn't a pirate name."

"But I thought you'd want to name him after your father," Will said.

"Weatherby isn't the name for a little boy," Elizabeth said.

"And…could we not name him William?" Will asked. "Then there'd be three William Turners around."

"All right," Elizabeth said. She paused. "How about James Jack Hector Turner?"

Will smiled at his wife. "I like it," he said, looking down at their son.

"Can we come in now?" Angelina asked from outside.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. Angelina, Ana Maria, Barbossa, Jack, Marty, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Ragetti, Pintel, Murtogg, and Mullroy came into the cabin, which left it a little cramped for room. "We'd like to introduce you to James Jack Hector Turner," Elizabeth told them.

"You named him after bloody Norrington?" Jack asked irritably.

"Jack, ye did get the second name," Barbossa said. "And thank ye, for naming the boy after me."

"Now, we here made ye some presents," Mr. Gibbs said. "Mister Ragetti and Mister Pintel made ye this one."

The two pirates who had literally known Elizabeth since the beginning of her pirating adventures ducked outside and pulled in a cradle that had been carved from wood and painted a bright red. "Thank you," Elizabeth said. She honestly hadn't even thought about a crib or anything.

"Twas nothin," Ragetti said.

"Ragetti's a fair hand at woodwork, Poppet," Pintel said. "I just painted it."

"Thank you none the less," Elizabeth said.

The rest of the crew had fashioned toys from wood, cloth, and anything else there was on board. Jack's gift was a miniature spyglass. "For when he becomes a pirate," he said as his explanation.

"And what makes you think he'll be a pirate?" Ana Maria asked.

"His mother is the King of the Pirates and one of the nine pirate lords and his father is currently Captain of the Flying Dutchman," Jack said. "He'll be a pirate. Not that James is a piratey name."

"Jack, shut up," Angelina said. "Now, run along now all of you. I'm sure Elizabeth needs her rest."

Everyone but Will left. "Oh," Jack said, sticking his head in the door. "Calypso came. She says that the Whelp can stay with you until he's freed. Only no land walking."

Elizabeth and Will looked at one another as Jack vanished. "I can stay?" Will said to himself.

"You can stay," Elizabeth said. She pulled Will's head closer to hers and kissed him softly. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he told her. "And I love our son."

Elizabeth smiled down at the sleeping newborn and a small yawn escaped her. Will noticed and took his sleeping son and placed him in his new cradle. "You, need sleep," Will told his wife. "Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" Elizabeth asked as her eyelids began to close.

"Yes," Will said and he watched his wife fall asleep, her hand loosely grasping his own.


	8. Onto the Fountain

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Eight: Onto the Fountain

_The Black Pearl_ and _The Flying Dutchman_ were sailing next to each other and had been ever since the newest Turner had been born. Will hadn't felt any pulls from where his heart should be, so he took that Calypso had somehow ensured that none would die at sea.

Elizabeth had been recovering nicely from giving birth and was up and walking around the _Pearl_. Will had to stay on the _Dutchman_ for the most part, but every night he came to Elizabeth. As he was immortal, he didn't need sleep, so he looked after James at night.

On one such night, Elizabeth rolled over and found that her husband wasn't there. She blearily opened her eyes and saw Will pacing around the small cabin—Angelina and Ana Maria now bunked elsewhere on the ship—with James cradled in his arms. And to her surprise, she found that Will was softly singing.

She smiled and watched Will until James began crying. "Bring him here," she said.

Will turned and muttered, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, only you weren't there," Elizabeth said as Will sat down on the bed and handed James to her. She began feeding their son and glanced up at Will. "You know, if this works, we haven't discussed what we're going to do."

"_When_ this works," Will said firmly. "I don't know what we'll do. I think we can safely assume that we'll want to be on the sea as much as possible."

"We're not going back to Port Royal," Elizabeth said. "I had one of the more respectable looking pirates go there and get Father's affairs in order. Everything he had belongs to me and is in storage until I either send for it or sell it all."

"You'd sell it?" Will asked.

"No," Elizabeth admitted. "But I don't quite know where to put it." She frowned. "Could we have a house? I mean, the majority of the furniture in the mansion isn't anything I'd want to have, or anything that could be used…"

"Do you have rooms at Shipwreck Cove?" Will asked her as she burped their son.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "And then I have _The Empress_—that was Sao Feng's ship. Tai Huang is looking after it now, but I do apparently have a palace in Singapore near the bath houses."

Will thought a moment. "And Jack and Barbossa may wish us to be on the _Pearl_. At least the crew will," he said, taking James and holding him.

"I want a place that's just mine though," Elizabeth said. "Well, ours. Not some place that Sao Feng decorated, or some place that pirates long dead decorated…I want it to be mine."

Will smiled lovingly at his wife. "And I'll get you that home," he said. "You can do whatever you want with it. And we'll fill it with children."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'd like that," she said, pulling his head down to hers for a kiss.

* * *

"Stop pacing!" Ana Maria shouted at Jack. It was just about three in the morning and the two were on watch together. Jack was busy staring at his compass and pacing up and down the length of the ship.

"I can pace if I want to! It's my ship!" Jack said, flinging his arms in the air. This caused his compass to fly out of his hand in the process. It went helter scepter across the deck and was lost to shadows.

"So help me, Sparrow, if you lost that compass!" Ana Maria said as she looked around for it. "If you've lost our chance at gettin' Elizabeth her husband, you'll be in trouble."

"I didn't lose it!" Jack said.

The two searched the deck for a few minutes until Ana Maria found it in the shadows by the helm. She flipped it open and turned around, only to walk right into Jack. "Good, you found it," he said. Ana Maria looked down in confusion as the compass needle pointed to Jack as he sidestepped her and took the compass from her. "Now I'm off to find the rum."

Ana Maria stared after Jack. The compass had pointed to Jack and had _followed_ him as he moved around her before snatching it out of her hands. Why had that happened?

* * *

"How far is the fountain?" Elizabeth asked, James cradled in the sling that Angelina and Ana Maria had given her.

"We're about four days out," Barbossa said from his place at the helm. He glanced over at Elizabeth. "How be the wee lad?"

"I think he's the quietest baby that was ever born," Elizabeth said, looking fondly down at the one-week-old. He was surprisingly quiet. Elizabeth was quite happy with that, seeing as Murtogg, Mullroy, and the other newer members of the crew were slightly uneasy around James. Murtogg and Mullroy, however, did all they could for Elizabeth and James. They seemed to still believe that they were in the British Royal Navy and that Elizabeth was still the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal.

"What do ye plan on doin' with the lad once we get to the Fountain?" Barbossa asked, breaking Elizabeth's musings.

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"Ye'd best be thinkin' of it soon," Barbossa said. "It be a safe bet that Ponce de Leon left behind some sort of traps. That be no place for a babe."

Elizabeth stared at Will—who was at the helm of _The Flying Dutchman_—and frowned. What would she do with James when they reached the Fountain? If the Fountain was on land like everyone assumed, she could leave him with Will. Yes, that's what she'd do. Will would protect James with his life—which was no longer a problem as Will's heart was safely locked in Elizabeth's cabin.


	9. A Friend and A Villain

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Nine: A Friend and a Villain

Angelina rolled over and groaned in her sleep at the uncomfortable surface she was sleeping on. Murtogg and Mullroy looked over at her and shrugged. The two of them usually got the three to six shift for watch, and by now they were used to Angelina falling asleep under the stairs near the helm.

"Hey, wot was that?" Murtogg asked.

"Wot was wot?" Mullroy asked.

"That sound," Murtogg said. "Sounded a bit like a person."

"I didn't hear nuthin," Mullroy said. He frowned. "That didn't sound like a person. Sounded more like driftwood hitting the side of the ship."

"No, it was a person."

"It had a more thunk-like quality to it."

"No, it sounded like a person attempting to climb up."

"It was both you idiots!" an angry voice said from the side of the ship.

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other and leaned over the side of the ship. "_Commodore?_" they said in shock.

"Help me up!" none other than James Norrington said fervently, trying to maintain his hold on the slimy netting that hung over the side of the _Pearl_. Murtogg and Mullroy let down another rope and hauled the man up on the deck.

"But you're supposed to be dead," Mullroy said. His eyes widened and he hastily said, "Beggin' your pardon, sir."

"I am no longer a Commodore in the British Royal Navy. You may dispense with the sir," James said.

"What the bloody hell is the ruckus about?" Angelina asked blearily, still half-asleep. "And who the bloody hell are you?" She stumbled to her feet and marched over to him.

"James Norrington."

Angelina stared at him. "Are not," she finally said. "He died protecting Elizabeth."

"And that would be me," James said.

"Can't be," Angelina said. "But stay there," she said, heading towards Elizabeth's cabin. She knocked slightly on the door. "Will, come out." Will came out, carrying baby James in his arms. "Good, you're not naked. Now give me my nephew."

Will handed over his son and stared at James. "You're not dead," he said.

"No," James said. "Calypso brought me back and told me to tell you that I'm going to help. I don't know what I'm helping with, but I'm going to."

"Calypso sent you," Angelina asked, rocking the baby slightly. "Well then, you're James Norrington." She frowned and looked at Will. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" James asked.

"I married Elizabeth," Will said. James nodded. He'd expected that. He hadn't expected Will to captain _The Flying Dutchman_, though. "And this is our son," Will said, gesturing to baby James.

"They named him after you," Angelina said. "James Jack Hector Turner."

James stared in shock at the little boy. Elizabeth had a son? And she named him after him?

"You okay?" Angelina asked curiously. "Cuz you don't look okay."

"I'm fine," James said tersely.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked from the door of her cabin. She came forward and asked curiously, "What's going on?" Will stepped aside and revealed James, causing Elizabeth to freeze and for her hands to come to her mouth. "James?" she whispered.

"Hello Elizabeth," James said.

Elizabeth flew towards James and hugged him. "How?" she asked after a moment.

"Calypso," was the unanimous answer from the small group.

"Though I have a feeling Poseidon and Hades may have also had something to do with it," Angelina said.

"Huh?" Jack asked from behind them, causing the group to jump slightly.

"How do you _do_ that?" Angelina demanded as baby James began to squirm.

Elizabeth took her son from Angelia and glanced at Jack. "That's a good question seeing as you sneak best when you're drunk," she said.

"It's a talent," Jack said. "Now, I repeat. Huh?"

"Poseidon is god of the sea. Technically Calypso's just a nymph. And Hades is the god of the Underworld," Angelina said. At Jack's still confused look, she sighed. "Greek mythology. Will may take the souls to the other side, but he doesn't keep them. They go to Hades to either live in Tartarus—that's hell—or in the Elysian fields or in another afterlife."

"Huh?" Jack said again.

Angelina huffed angrily. "Look, Hades prolly let his soul out and then Poseidon brought him here. Calypso can't do everything you know."

"Fine then," Jack said and flounced away in a huff.

"Wot's that?" Murtogg asked.

"Wot's wot?" Mullroy asked.

"That," Murtogg said, pointing out over the ship's side.

The small group looked out and saw a ghostly figure walking on top of the water. "I don't know what that is," Mullroy said.

"Whatever it is," James said, "it's getting closer."

"And I think it's got a sword," Elizabeth said, pulling baby James closer to her chest.

"What's going on up here?" Ana Maria asked as she came up from the hold.

"There's a ghostly figure approaching the ship that we think has a sword," Angelina said.

Ana Maria hurried to the side of the ship and looked out. "Elizabeth, give me the baby." Elizabeth frowned and looked questioningly at Ana Maria. "That…thing…has a sword and looks dangerous. Give me the baby."

"And I'll go get the weapons," Angelina said, scurrying off to do so as Elizabeth handed baby James to Ana Maria. She returned with a bundle of swords and handed them out.

Will looked at his and held it out to James. "You should have this," he said simply.

James looked at it in awe. "You'd give this to me?" he asked.

"You were the one it was made for," Will told him, handing him the sword.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely and touching moment," Angelina said, "but that thing is getting closer by the second!"

"Got any idea what it is yet?" James asked.

"It looks like a man, but people don't usually glow green," Ana Maria said.

"So basically we've got no idea if it can die," Angelina said with a shrug. "But I'm all for trying if it tries to kill us."

"I should fight it," Will said. "I can't die."

"So?" his sister asked. "I want to fight it too."

"I think we may all get to fight it," Elizabeth said slowly. The figure was now at the side of the ship. As one, the group's jaws dropped as the figure went _through_ the ship's side. They whirled around, swords at the ready, waiting for the figure to reappear. Too soon for anyone's comfort, the figure slowly rose from the hold.

"I am a messenger," it said, "of the god Ares. You will not set foot near the Water."

"Ares," Angelina said. "As in god of War Ares?"

The man just looked at Angelina for a second, and then focused his attention on Will. "You will not be mortal."

"Yes he will," Elizabeth said.

"My Lord Ares is the guardian of the Water. None shall drink unless he allows it. And he shall not allow it," the figure said. Without warning he charged at Elizabeth, who hastily whipped up her sword to parry the blow. The figure was more than a match for Elizabeth, and she quickly realized that unless something happened very soon, she was probably going to get killed.

"Uh, Mister, you might not want to kill my sister-in-law," Angelina said, clocking the figure on the back of the skull with the hilt of her sword.

The figure turned to Angelina, but was hit from behind by James and Will. Elizabeth realized the plan was to gang up on him while Murtogg and Mullroy protected Ana Maria and the baby. They all attempted to kill the figure, but another sword appeared in its empty hand and they all realized that they were now in big trouble.

If the Messenger had been hard to fight with one sword, it was impossible to fight with two. Will ended up taking most of the blows that were dealt, seeing as he was unkillable, but the others were beginning to feel the affects of the battle not too far in.

"Jack!" Ana Maria yelled loudly when the fight looked like the figure was winning. When Jack did not appear, she yelled, "All hands on deck! And bring your swords! NOW!"

The crew appeared on deck and once they had quickly assessed the situation, dove into the fray. The figure was now on the loosing end of the fight, and once it realized it screamed, "My Lord will not be merciful with you!" and vanished over the side of the ship.

"Wot I miss?" Jack asked, sauntering up from the hold with a bottle of rum between his fingers.

"Everything you nitwit," Ana Maria said.

"Okay, how 'bout we get patched up before we yell at Jack," Angelina said.

Barbossa sighed. "So, care to explain first though?" he asked.

"We've got Ares, the god of War, against us now," Will said. "Apparently he is the guardian of the Water."

"Lovely," Barbossa said.


	10. The Last Days Before the Fountain

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Author's Note: So, I totally was only going to have like thirteen chapters and then have either an epilogue or a sequel...and now I decided no epilogue and no sequel...but more chapters...cuz I'm crazy like that...only I now have writer's block. So I have to go watch POTC to make my muse come back. Enjoy the chapter! Toodles!

Chapter Ten: The Last Days before the Fountain

Since the appearance of Ares's messenger, the entire crew had been on edge. Some began to practice their swordsmanship with one another to make sure they were in top condition if the need to fight arose—which it now most likely would.

James and Angelina were doing exactly that when Calypso appeared as Tia Dalma. "Ares has sent 'is messenger to ye, has 'e not?" she asked, startling James and Angelina.

"Yes," Angelina said, once she got over her shock. "Bloody well near killed Elizabeth too," she added.

"I keep Ares occupied as best I can," Calypso said. "De Captain of de Flying Dutchman will 'ave 'is life. But what I cannot do is keep de Spaniards from ye."

"What Spaniards?" James asked.

"De Spaniards dat de Lion left behind for any who venture dere," Calypso said.

"Ponce de Leon left Spaniards?" Angelina asked. "I'm guessing that means they're Immortal cuz it's been quite a while since he found it…Lovely."

"Ye'll be fine," Calypso said. "Just don't die. Dat would ruin de plans." With that, she vanished.

"Back to work!" Jack yelled from the helm.

"That was interesting," Angelina said as she and James once more began to fight.

"Was that Calypso?" Bootstrap called over from his ship.

"Yes!" Angelina yelled over as she ducked a swipe at her head. "Oh, and tell Will that she's going to take care of Ares! But that we have immortal Spaniards to contend with too!"

"Good news and bad then," Bootstrap said before he made his way to Will's cabin.

Will and Elizabeth had been barred from the deck during the daylight hours due to the fact that they would just stare at each other and do nothing but that.

"So now," Angelina said as she swung at James, "we have immortal Spaniards to deal with," a twist to the side as James's blade came close, "_and_ that bloody messenger," twist to the other side, "not to mention any other tricks Ares may have up his sleeves." She ducked and turned, parrying James's thrust.

James grunted in reply as the two swung around the mast. "Possibly your brother will deal with the messenger," he said as he parried Angelina's blow.

"Not," Angelina said as she swung at James's legs, "if the messenger's on land."

"Good point," James said as he ducked a blow. Their blades clashed and neither gave as they attempted to force the other to fall back.

"So," Angelina said after a moment of the two circling like that. "Want to move onto two swords?"

"Why not?" James asked.

The two sprung apart and grabbed another sword and began to fight again. By now the crew of both the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ had stopped their tasks and were watching.

"They'll definitely be hard to kill," Jack said to Mr. Cotton.

"Shiver me timbers!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

* * *

Bootstrap Bill Turner leaned on the railing and smiled at his daughter. For all his intentions of saving his children from piracy, they both ended up pirates. And they both loved it. And Angelina was an excellent swordsman…woman. Will was too, seeing as he made them and practiced with them, but Angelina grew up around pirates and he had a suspicion that Captain Teague himself—one of the greats of sword fighting—had taught her. 

Bootstrap turned a bit as Will came out on deck. "She's amazing," he said.

"Aye, and that Norrington ain't so bad neither," Bootstrap told his son.

"Well, he was in the British Royal Navy and was the scourge of pirates," Will said.

They watched as James and Angelina whirled around the deck, oblivious to the stares coming their way. The mock battle ended when their swords were once more locked.

"Surrender?" Angelina asked.

"I don't surrender," James said.

"Same here," Angelina said with a grin.

"But I can make ye two stop," Barbossa said. The two fighters lowered their swords. Barbossa looked around him at the slack-jawed crew. "The show's over! Back to work!" he snarled. Only when no one was around to hear did he say, "Good fightin', Angel."

Angelina beamed at him. "Thanks," she said and scurried away to look after baby James.

Barbossa looked up at the helm and stared at Jack for a moment. He frowned and headed up to him. "Jack, we be needin' to talk."

"You can't have my ship _or_ my compass," Jack said.

"It not be about that," Barbossa said. "It be about the crew. More specifically, it be about what we do with the crew when we reach the Fountain."

"Ah," Jack said, not understanding at all.

"Only Mr. Turner is allowed to drink of the Water," Barbossa said.

"Wot?" Jack asked indignantly. "I want to be immortal!"

"If ye drink from the Water, then Mr. Turner won't be able to get his life back," Barbossa said.

"Oh," Jack said.

"And if anyone else drinks from the fountain, the same will happen. Therefore the crew that don't know the Turners too well will be wantin' to take a sip bad enough to make things a mite disastrous for the two," Barbossa said.

"Then tell them they'll be protecting my ship," Jack said.

"It's my ship," Barbossa said.

"No, the _Pearl_ is mine," Jack said.

"No it's my ship!"

"She's mine!"

"No!"

"MINE!"


	11. Life Part 1

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Author's Note: So I was going to ask y'all to send me encouragement to write the next chapter I have to write...and then I realized it was chapter thirteen...So off I go to furiously attempt to finish it!

Chapter Eleven: Life part 1

The crews of both _The Flying Dutchman_ and _The Black Pearl_ were staring at what seemed like a jet of water shooting up out of the sea. It was a good ways off, but if they were reading the charts correctly—and it was always a possibility that they weren't—then that jet was the key to Will's life.

"So, we're sure that's the Water of Life," Angelina said, leaning on the railing.

"I can't read the charts, so I don't know," James said. "And Sparrow seems like he's making it all up."

"I think it's the real thing," Elizabeth said. "But I don't understand. Why's it just shooting up out of the sea?"

"It's a sandbar!" Marty shouted down from the Crow's Nest. "And it's underwater!"

"Wait…Does that count as land?" Angelina asked.

"De curse must be broken on de sandbar," Tia Dalma's strained voice floated out. "Mistah Turner can walk on it. Now hurry. Ares be strong."

Elizabeth frowned. "Then who's going to look after James?"

"Let Masters Murtogg and Mullroy do it," Barbossa said. "Marty's goin' to be in charge of the ship, so he'll help as well."

"All right," Elizabeth said. "Murtogg! Mullroy!" she called out. The two former Navy men came over to her quickly. "You're in charge of my son. Keep him safe."

The two men nodded gravely and headed to Elizabeth's cabin.

Elizabeth looked over at her husband on the _Dutchman_ and bit her lip nervously. This was it, Will's chance at a normal life…Well, as normal a life as the husband of the King of the Pirates could have, anyways.

"Cap'n!" Marty called from up above. "There's people on that sandbar!"

"Those would be the Immortal Spaniards," Angelina sighed. She faced Will's ship. "Oi! The plan is to incapacitate the immortals so that they can't fight anymore!" she shouted over. "So start hacking at extremities!"

"Wot's that mean?" Jack asked.

"Just cut off their arms and legs," Ana Maria sighed.

"Right."

"Masters Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton be comin' with Mrs. Turner, Angel, Norrington, Jack, and meself," Barbossa yelled at the crew of the _Pearl_. Will was shouting similar things to his crew.

"Now ready the longboats!" Jack said.

Once the longboats were readied, the crew going along clambored down the side of the ship and headed towards the jet of water. "I don't like how they're waiting," Angelina said darkly.

The Spaniards were indeed waiting for them. "It doesn't look too good, no," Barbossa said.

"We go first," Will called over. "Then you get out."

Elizabeth nodded and every mortal gripped their weapons a little tighter. Then, suddenly, a barrage of cannonballs flew at the Spaniards on the coast. _The Flying Dutchman_ was covering their entrance. The crew of the _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ leapt out of their boats and raced for the jet of water shooting out of the sandbar.

However, as soon as they reached the sandbar, the _Dutchman_ could no longer fire cannonballs for fear of injuring the good guys. Every mortal held two swords, and each whirled them skillfully against the Spaniards. Again and again the Spaniards came, fighting with all the power they possessed.

Elizabeth was fighting to all of her potential, parrying, thrusting, and slicing as well as she could. But the crews were sadly outnumbered. Having their own immortals helped, but it was hard to make their way towards the jet of water. Elizabeth ducked a sword blow that surely would have taken off her head and tried to chop off the arm that held the sword, but was forced to parry a blow from another. She dimly felt a sting along her arm, but paid it no mind. If her thoughts strayed in any way from her task at hand, then she was fairly certain that she wouldn't survive.

And she had to survive.

* * *

Will fought and fought, not feeling the blows that managed to get past his swords. There was no way of stopping the immortal Spaniards. Even when their limbs were cut off they fought back. He felt a presence at his back and whirled around, sword flying, only to have it met by Jack's blade. The two men immediately went back to fighting the Spaniards, though now they were back-to-back. 

"Well, Whelp," Jack said in a strained voice. "Looks like we may be going out this time."

"Not if I can help it," Will responded in an equally strained voice.

* * *

Bootstrap was having a hell of a time making sure his daughter didn't die. Will he wasn't so worried about as he was immortal, but Angelina…well, she was being a bit reckless. She was trying her hardest to get to the jet of water in order to save her brother. And as she held the Dead Man's Chest, she was using that as a weapon, swinging it at heads—and sometimes knocking them off if her arm was strong enough—and wailing around with her sword. 

There was no doubting she was good with a sword, but she was being reckless.

So Bootstrap was busy keeping the Spaniards off of his daughter by hacking away with the axe he had picked up. This seemed to be the only effective method of fighting them and incapacitating them. Though the sand underfoot was not helping any because with any movement it shifted, causing the fighters to all have to fight for their balance as well.

A sword was shoved through his gut and he stepped forward and swung the axe behind him, effectively beheading one of the Spaniards.

Immortality did have its perks.

* * *

James Norrington felt, for the first time in a very, very, _very _long while, alive. The only time he really felt alive was when he was fighting pirates. His swords flashed and sang with every thrust and parry. There was a fire in his blood, one that couldn't be quenched by anything. 

He spun and blocked a blow that was aimed at his head and glimpsed Elizabeth fighting with grim determination on her face. "Will!" she shouted. "This isn't going so well!"

"I think we've all noticed that!" Jack shouted back at her.

The Spaniards were now driving James backwards, and he fought to remain in control of his position. It was too late that he realized the Spaniards were driving them all into a circle. Before he could call out a warning, they were surrounded.

"I'm not really liking the looks of this," Angelina said.

"Who is, luv?" Jack asked.

"Jack, shut up," Ana Maria said, gripping her weapons tightly.

One of the Spaniards began to speak and Angelina quickly translated. "He says that since we've come here, we're going to die. The immortals will be dealt with," she said.

"Well, Norrington, Hector, Whelp," Jack said. "Looks like we three get to die again."

"Not happening," Elizabeth said.

"Anybody got a thought of escape?" Barbossa asked.

No one had any ideas, and the Spaniards were closing in. "This is not how I imagined dying," Ana Maria said.

"Oh, and you think I imagined getting eaten by the Kraken?" Jack asked.

"And you think I imagined getting skewered thirty minutes after I was married?" Will asked.

"Uh, Will," Elizabeth said.

"Well I didn't imagine being attacked by Spaniards!" Ana Maria said.

"And I don't want to die at all!" Jack said loudly.

"Jack," Barbossa said.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs said just as Angelina yelled, "Ana!" and Elizabeth yelled, "Will!"

"What?!" the three asked in annoyance as they turned.

"Oh," Ana Maria said.

The Messenger stood in the parted ranks of the Spaniards. "Oh bugger," Jack said.

"Turner," the Messenger said.

"Which one?" Angelina asked. "There's three of us."

The Messenger held out his hand and Angelina went flying into Jack. "You," he said, pointing at Will as Jack and Angelina got up on their feet. "You and I will do battle."

"Wot?" Jack asked.

Will, too, looked ready to protest but the Messenger lunged at him and Will had no choice but to fight back. With the distraction of Will being attacked by an Immortal messenger of the god of war, the Spaniards once more fell upon the crews of the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_.

"This has gone from fun to annoying!" Angelina yelled.

"Very annoying!" Jack called to her.

"Any ideas?" Elizabeth shouted.

"NO!" came the unanimous reply.

The sandbar shook and, if it was possible, sunk a little. The Spaniards froze, and the crews froze too. "Uh, I have a feeling that might not have been something in our favor," James said.

And as Ares rose from the jet of water, everyone who was neither Spaniard nor Messenger of the gods gulped. "Oh bugger," Jack said for what felt to him like the thousandth time since this little "voyage" started.

The Spaniards and the Messenger once more began fighting, though now it was harder.

"Calypso holds no power over me!" Ares thundered. He held out his hands and Elizabeth felt herself rising off of the ground. "Will!" she cried, then regretted it as Will was stabbed in the stomach.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled.

"You will die," Ares said. "And I shall enjoy it."

Elizabeth could only stare in horror as a crackling ball of energy formed in one of Ares' hands and it went flying towards her.


	12. Life Part 2

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Author's Note: Thought I'd mention that the "crackling ball of energy" is based off of what Ares can do on Xena: Warrior Princess. I'm only moderately obsessed with that show. But anyways, that's where that idea came from. Oh, and come on guys. Do you honestly think I'd kill off Liz?

Chapter Twelve: Life Part 2

"_You will die," Ares said. "And I shall enjoy it."_

_Elizabeth could only stare in horror as a crackling ball of energy formed in one of Ares' hands and it went flying towards her._

"I don't think so," a loud male voice said. The ball of energy stopped just before it hit Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slowly was lowered to the ground and she realized that all of the Spaniards as well as the Messenger were frozen. "Elizabeth!" Will said, running to her. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I thought I had lost you."

"You nearly did," she whispered back.

The two looked at the figure that was standing on the ground just in front of Ares. "You," Ares hissed. "What do you want old man?"

"The term is 'Old Man of the Sea.' Be more respectful," a young man said. Elizabeth started slightly, as the young man had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Nausinous," Ares said snidely. "Your mother couldn't hold me and neither will you."

"No," Nausinous said. "But I can hold your Messenger."

"And my daughter and I can hold you," the Old Man of the Sea said.

A very weary looking Calypso then appeared. "Nausinous," she said. "You keep a hold o' dat Messenger."

"I will, mother," Nausinous said.

There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly the Spaniards were moving again, though Ares and the Messenger were gone. "Get to the water!" Angelina shouted. "Then make a circle with Will in the middle! NOW!"

The group fought, and surprisingly made their way to the jet of water far more easily than anyone could expect. Will, Elizabeth, and Angelina were surrounded and Elizabeth opened the chest as Angelina attempted to fill the flask they had brought with water from the Fountain.

"Elizabeth," Will said, "if this doesn't work…I love you."

Elizabeth looked up. "This will work," she said fiercely. "It's _going_ to work. So don't say that it won't."

Will looked at his sister. "Angelina! Who's going to take my place?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Angelina said. "I am."

"No, you're not," Nausinous said just as Will loudly protested. "I'm going to." As Angelina opened her mouth to protest, he continued. "Your destiny is not to be Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_."

"Fine," Angelina grumbled. "Let's just get this done." Elizabeth gripped Will's hand as he took the flask with his other. "Okay, on three," Angelina said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Just as Nausinous stabbed Will's heart, Will took a large gulp of the water. He nearly didn't swallow it, as the instant his heart was stabbed, pain shot through his chest. Only the scared look in Elizabeth's eyes kept him from choking. The pain only got worse after he swallowed, instead of lessening as he had imagined. He let out a hoarse cry as his heart floated up into the air and pushed its way through the scar on his chest back to where it belonged.

"Okay, that was beyond strange," Angelina said. "But you're, you know, alive? Right?"

"I'm in too much pain to not be alive," Will said wearily. He looked up at Elizabeth. "I love you," he said softly.

Elizabeth blinked back tears. "I love you too," she whispered.

"Well, now's the hard part," Nausinous said. The three looked at him in confusion. "Now you have to get back to the ships."

Angelina looked at the Spaniards. "Bugger," she muttered. "Okay Mr. No-Longer-Immortal and Mr. I've-Always-Been-Immortal and Mrs. My-Husband-Is-No-Longer-Immortal let's go."

They pulled out their swords and the circle broke with Barbossa calling out," Back to the ships!"

Since Angelina no longer had to haul the Dead Man's Chest around—she'd ponder why Nausinous didn't have his heart cut out later—she was at a disadvantage. The majority of the Spaniards held two weapons, and now she only held one. Luckily, she skewered a Spaniard and stole his sword from him just as she hacked off his head.

The way back to the ships proved to be just as difficult as the way from the ships. But they did reach the longboats and began rowing for their lives. As they reached the two ships, they began the furious scramble up the sides, while attempting to secure the longboats at the same time.

Elizabeth was the last to climb up, and as she did, she felt a hand grab her ankle, pulling her into the water. She shrieked and went under, swallowing a mouthful of saltwater in the process. She kicked at the hand on her ankle, and felt it snap. She kicked her way to the surface and sputtered. "Elizabeth!" she heard Will call. She looked up and saw Will tossing a line towards her.

She grabbed onto it and they hauled her up, where she collapsed on the deck. "Hoist the anchor!" Jack and Barbossa shouted.

Elizabeth just lay on the deck until Marty appeared over her. "The baby's crying," he said.

He helped her haul herself to her feet, in the process dripping water all over Marty, and headed for her cabin. Inside, she released Murtogg and Mullroy of their duty and took her son. She rocked him back and forth, quieting him. She looked up as the door opened. "Nobody's following us," Will said, closing the door behind him. "Apparently Calypso and The Old Man of the Sea are keeping Ares and the Messenger away."

"That's good," Elizabeth said.

Will came closer to her, but didn't touch her. "I thought I lost you," he said quietly.

"You didn't," she told him. She placed James in his crib and turned to Will. "Just kiss me," she said.

Will pulled her to him, roughly putting his lips on hers. Everything the two had ever felt went into that kiss. All the love, anguish, pain, sorrow, and joy they had ever experienced together. They pulled back briefly, then surrendered themselves to emotion once more. "I love you," Will murmured against her lips.

"Think we can get someone to watch James for the night?" Elizabeth asked. Will pulled back, slightly startled. Elizabeth just smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What? It's not every day a girl gets to watch her husband become mortal again."

* * *

"I'm ignoring the fact that I know exactly why I'm watching my nephew," Angelina said.

"You go and do that," Ana Maria told her tiredly.

It was hours later and the two women were lounging on the deck while the men had a celebratory round of rum down below. The two women decided that just in case Ares got loose, _someone_ should be sober. And since Will and Elizabeth were otherwise occupied…

The two women glanced over as James stumbled up the stairs to the deck. "How many bloody times can they sing that stupid song?!" he demanded.

"What song?" Angelina asked.

"The one about the eggs," James said in disgust as he collapsed next to her. He peered down at his namesake for a moment before looking in the direction of Elizabeth and Will's cabin.

"You okay?" Angelina asked him.

"I think I will be," he said.

Jack stumbled up the steps, peering at his compass curiously. He wandered around, seemingly following its directions, until he stopped in front of Ana Maria. He looked down at her, then at the compass. "Bloody thing's broken," he muttered and stalked away.

Ana Maria picked it up and opened it. Angelina glanced at it and followed the needle's path. "I don't think it's broken," she said with a smirk.

"Course it is," Ana Maria said. "It don't point north."

"It points to what you want most in the world," Angelina said.

Ana Maria followed the needle's path as well and let out a squeak, slamming the thing shut. "I do not want Jack Sparrow," she said before getting up and storming to the end of the ship that Jack wasn't on.

"I'm thinking she does," Angelina said. "And I'm thinking Jack wants dear Ana just as much."

James glanced down at his namesake again. "You, little boy, are going to have the most astounding family surrounding you."

"Got that right," Angelina said.

* * *

Woot! Finished at 12:56 AM on July 21, 2007. With font size 9 and Arial, it's 40 pages long. That's pretty good.

9-27-07: But wait! There's more! Chapter 13 is done, but I want to finish at least chapter 15 before I post it. Though that may be subject to change. So yes, there will be more. And at least one more Greek god. Sorry, just had to bring in Aphrodite. Can you tell I like Xena a bit too much?


	13. More of Ares' Followers

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: More of Ares's followers

Life had been going well for Elizabeth and Will Turner since they had found the Waters of Life. Will was now much to his chagrin and his sister's amusement, the Queen of the Pirates. Apparently, the King was the King no matter the gender. Not that there had been any female Kings. Well…there'd actually only ever been the one, so the Kingship was still fairly new ground.

Jack and Barbossa were still fighting over the _Pearl_, and the crew had decided it was probably best if both were on the ship. That way, one of them wouldn't come back and attack them, and they had non-stop entertainment.

Murtogg and Mullroy had returned to Port Royale and rejoined the Navy, though James didn't. He was still a bit confused about his life, as he had now fought alongside pirates twice and didn't feel too badly about it. So he was currently staying at Shipwreck Cove thinking about his lot in life mostly; though every day without fail, he and Angelina would spar. Quite a few of the inhabitants of Shipwreck Cove came to watch the daily show. Captain Teague was one of them. He claimed it was to watch his student…but everyone felt otherwise.

Angelina had decided that she would stay with her nephew, brother, and sister-in-law. After all, it was technically thanks to her that they had this second chance. Plus, she was slightly too lazy to actually find a ship and leave.

Ana Maria was still at Shipwreck Cove as well, but only because Jack rarely ventured there. He still owed many of the residents money and he didn't have any to pay them back. Ana Maria was a little wary of Jack due to what Angelina had told her about the compass. She wasn't entirely certain if Angelina was lying.

"Hey! Ana Maria!" Angelina called to her friend—who was up somewhere in the forest of masts atop Shipwreck Cove.

"What?" Ana Maria called down.

"Guess who's coming to the Cove?" Angelina yelled up. When no answer floated down to her she shouted, "Jack Sparrow!"

This, of course, drew a flock of residents upon her. "When's the codger goin' to pay me back?" one shouted.

"When's he goin' to pay _you_ back? Don'tcha mean when's he goin' to pay _me_ back?!"

Ana Maria grinned down at Angelina's predicament. She couldn't wait to see how Jack would deal with them.

* * *

When Jack Sparrow did finally appear at Shipwreck Cove, _he_ didn't actually appear. He stayed a good distance away in the _Pearl_ while he sent Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti in. "Hello, Poppet," Pintel said upon seeing Elizabeth. 

"What brings you all here?" Angelina asked from her place on the floor of the meeting room. She was throwing things for the dog—aptly named Sea Turtles (or Turtle for short)—to bring back to her.

"Cap'ns Barbossa and Jack wish to know if anyone be willin' to go an raid a village off o' the coast that worships Ares," Pintel said.

"So wouldja come?" Ragetti asked.

Angelina glanced up at the three men. "I'll go. I'm bored."

"I'll go," Ana Maria said from the doorway.

"You're over your Jack phobia?" Angelina asked.

"I had no such thing!" Ana Maria said angrily.

Elizabeth, Will, Angelina, Bootstrap, and Teague all looked at each other and then at Ana Maria. "Right," Angelina said.

But Angelina and Ana Maria went off with the crew of the _Pearl_ to the village. "This is going to be fun," Angelina said as they viewed the village. "I haven't been on a raid in _ages_."

"You are insane," Ana Maria muttered.

"Course she is," Jack said. "She's related to the Whelp."

Angelina reached over and thumped him hard on the back of his head. "Stop calling my brother that."

"No," Jack said. "Now, let's get ready to go," he said as he flounced away.

The crew readied themselves quickly and prepared to attack the town. As they raced into town, Ana Maria let out a whoop of laughter. "Haven't done this in too long!" she said as she began to fight.

Angelina particularly found it boring. The men that came out to fight really couldn't fight. They were really quite pathetic. A sudden surge from the left brought on an onslaught of difficult fighters. Ana Maria whooped and threw herself into the fray.

Angelina herself was having fun now that the better fighters were out. She ducked as a blade attempted to chop off her head. The man went down and Angelina darted towards Barbossa. "This is fun, isn't it?" she asked happily.

"Fun?" Barbossa asked, swinging his sword to parry a thrust. "This is fun?"

"Of course!" Angelina said. "This is fantastic! I haven't had this much fun since the Spaniards at the Fountain!"

Suddenly, they heard Jack bellow, "Ana!"

Angelina and Barbossa looked to see Ana Maria standing with a shocked expression on her face and a sword in her stomach. Jack was charging towards her, leaving nothing standing in his wake.

Barbossa, Angelina, and the rest of the crew also began a fierce fight towards the wounded woman as she fell to the ground. When Angelina reached her, she disregarded all fighters around her and dropped to her knees. "No," she moaned. "Ana, you weren't supposed to die! None of us was!"

"I'm not quite dead yet," came Ana Maria's voice.

Angelina shrieked, drawing Jack's attention. Angelina immediately went to inspect the wound while Jack knelt on Ana Maria's other side.

"Oh my God," Angelina said, sitting back on her heels.

"What?" Jack asked. "She's going to die, isn't she?"

Ana Maria frowned. Was Jack worried about her? And wasn't she supposed to be in pain?

"You look," Angelina told Jack.

He did and immediately hauled Ana Maria to him and kissed her full on the lips.

"Jack," Barbossa said slowly. "What ye be doin' to the injured lass?"

"She's not hurt," Angelina said, her eyes narrowed as she picked up her sword. Before anyone could say anything, she cut the palm of her hand.

All of the crew stared in amazement as the cut healed immediately.

"We're immortal," Angelina said in shock.

* * *

I've been waiting AGES to get Jack and Ana to kiss!!! Yay! So now they finally have. What do you think of the immortality twist??? Tell me!!! Sorry, don't usually ask things like that. But anyways, yay for Jack/Ana!!! 


	14. What's up with the Immortality?

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Chapter Fourteen: What's up with the Immortality?

"Ana Maria was stabbed in the stomach?" Elizabeth asked. "And only minutes later there was no wound?"

"Yup," Angelina said from her seat atopt the table in the Council Room.

"And then you cut yourself and it healed?"

"It did," Barbossa said. "And it was a unsettlin' sight."

"Are you certain?" Will asked.

"Very," Angelina said. "Look, I'll demonstrate." She got off the table, grabbed her sword, and once again cut her palm. She held it out to her brother and smirked as it healed. "See?"

"…Did you test anything else?" Elizabeth asked.

"Barbossa shot Pintel," Ana Maria said from next to Jack.

"You enjoy that, don't you?" Elizabeth asked the captain.

"Maybe," he answered.

"And since Pintel's standing here, I'll assume he didn't die," Will said.

"Exactly," Jack said. "So we went on a dangerous and deadly journey to make the Whelp un-immortal and look—he's probably not un-immortal!"

"On the upside, you're immortal," Angelina said.

"Well there is that," Jack said after a moment's thought.

"Do you think we could be?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"It's possible," Will frowned.

"We need to figure out what's going on," Elizabeth said.

"We goin' to call on Calypso?" Bootstrap asked.

"How?" James asked, speaking up from his corner of the room. "She could be anywhere. She is the goddess of the sea, after all."

"Then we split up. Jack, Barbossa, and _The Pearl_ will go one way and Angelina, Ana Maria, you, Will, and I will go another on _The Empress_," Elizabeth said.

"Ana Maria'll go with Jack," Angelina said. "She and Jack are together now. Sort of."

"What?" Teague asked. "My son's found a woman?"

"Did not," Jack said.

Ana Maria looked at him. "You sure as hell did, boyo," she told him with a glare. Jack nodded meekly.

"When do we go?" Angelina asked.

Three days later all the Turners and James headed west on _The Empress_ while Jack, Barbossa, Ana Maria, and the crew of _The Pearl_ headed east. If they hadn't found Calypso in a month, they'd head back to Shipwreck Cove.

The first night of the journey, Angelina cornered James. "How do you feel about all of this?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You haven't talked much about this. Jack's been spouting on about how the mini-hims told him he'd be immortal one day, and now he is. Will's being broody about it all and Elizabeth seems to be panicking on the inside. But how do _you_ feel?"

"I don't know," James said. "I had an honorable death. Heaven was alright. But I don't know what to do with myself now."

"Maybe you'll find out though," Angelina said, gripping the deck rail. "Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love."

"You think so?" James asked, leaning next to her.

"It's always a possibility. I mean, look at Jack. Who'd've thought he'd fall in love?" Angelina asked. "Granted, he doesn't admit to that yet," she added, looking up at the stars.

"Nobody," James said. He turned to look at her. "After all, he is a pirate."

Angelina turned angrily, but the retort died on her lips as she realized two things. One, James had been kidding and two, the two of them were much closer than she had thought. Their noses were practically touching they were so close.

And then James's head moved closer and they were kissing. Angelina's eyes fluttered closed and she began to kiss him back.

"This is too cute!" a voice giggled. "It's like Cupie did it!"

The two broke apart—James grabbing Angelina's waist protectively—and stared at the woman floating over the water. "Who the hell are you?" Angelina asked.

"Aphrodite," the blonde woman said.

Angelian looked over the woman's suggestive attire and decided that the woman was probably telling the truth. Plus, she _was_ floating over the water.

"And what do you want?" James asked, loosening his hold around Angelina's waist.

"Calypso told me to tell you the extent of your immortality," Aphrodite said.

"So we are immortal?" Angelina asked.

"Of course!" Aphrodite giggled.

"Hold on," Angelina said. She turned and yelled, "Will! Get your butt up here! Elizabeth! You too!"

A moment later, Will and Elizabeth stumbled up the stairs. "What?" Will asked in annoyance.

"Will, Aphrodite. Aphrodite, Will," Angelina introduced. "Now explain," she said, turning to the goddess of love.

"Wait, what?" Will asked.

"She's who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love," the floating blonde said. "So, Callie told me to tell you all that touched the Waters of Life are now immortal."

"Wait…_Anyone_ that touched the water is immortal?" Angelina asked.

"You cannot be killed, you heal quickly, all children will be immortal—and the baby is immortal due to Will's being immortal when the child was conceived," Aprhodite said, causing both Will and Elizabeth to blush. "You'll only look about the age you did when you were made immortal, though you may get to be in your mid thirties. It depends. Barbossa, however, is going to look a little younger. You will always have the vitality of a twenty-something," Aphrodite added. She frowned, obviously searching her memory for something. "Oh! Right! Calypso gave me this!"

Aphrodite handed Elizabeth what looked suspiciously like two rum bottles. "And this is?" she asked.

"Water from the fountain," Aphrodite said. "Just one sip will cause the drinker to become immortal. So, any in-laws you may have in the future—or future wives in some cases—can become immortal too! Oh, and one more thing. You can only get pregnant if you want to. Ta ta!" she said, vanishing in a flurry of pink and gold sparkles.

"Wait!" Angelina called, but Aphrodite was gone.

"What did you want to know?" Will asked.

"I wanted to know if there's a catch to this. Because I am so not getting squedey like Davy Jones. I am _way_ too attractive for that," Angelina said.


	15. Lessons in Courting

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

Author's Note: So, it's November 1st. For those of you who know what significance that means other than I am currently eating a gigantic amount of candy...feel my pain. I'm partaking in NANOWRIMO this year, and I was going to use the sequel as the story, but since it's a WIP it doesn't qualify. So, I'm going to post the last chapter sometime this month, don't worry. But don't look for the sequel until at least December. I'll notify you all when it comes o ut.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Lessons in Courting

"You know, Angelina and James haven't spoken to each other since Aphrodite came," Elizabeth told her husband.

The two were up near the helm, Bootstrap guiding them back towards Shipwreck Cove.

"Really?" Will asked. "I had noticed there was a certain lack of sword fighting going on."

"He kissed her," Bootstrap said.

"He what?" Elizabeth and Will asked in shock.

"He kissed her right before Aphrodite appeared," Bootstrap said.

Will gaped at his father. "Really?" Elizabeth asked. "I should talk to him." She started to head towards him down on the deck, but Bootstrap stopped her.

"I think that I might be slightly better at it. Seein' as he did fancy you," he told her.

"Alright," Elizabeth said. Bootstrap handed the wheel off to Tai Huang. He headed down to the former Commodore as Elizabeth turned back to her husband. "Are you alright, Will?"

"No!" Will said. "He kissed my baby sister!"

"Will, James is a good man and you know that. He won't hurt her."

"But—but—but!" Will protested.

"No buts," Elizabeth said firmly.

* * *

Bootstrap watched James for a moment before approaching him. "Norrington…Can I have a word with you?" he asked.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I know you kissed my daughter," Bootstrap said. James stiffened. "Don't deny it, lad. I'm fine with it. But know that if you hurt her you'll have quite a few after yer hide."

Bootstrap walked away with a smile on his face, knowing that James was now staring after him in horror.

* * *

Two weeks later they had all arrived back at Shipwreck Cove and Angelina and James still hadn't spoken. As soon as Ana Maraia found out about why, she marched to Angelina towing Elizabeth along.

"Why haven't you done anythin'?" Ana Maria asked.

"Because," Angelina said, startled by the intrusion.

"Angelina," Elizabeth said. "Ana Maria wants to know why you won't talk to James," she said, glancing at the irritated pirate.

"Because it was awkward!" Angelina said. "And I actually like him!"

"Then do somethin' about it!" Ana Maria said. "Go kiss him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"FINE!" Angelina said, storming out. She stormed out of the building and strode to the shallows. "Argh!" she shouted.

"What be de problem, chile?" a voice asked from behind her.

"So much," Angelina said.

"Just kiss de boy," Calypso said.

Angelina whilred and stared at Calypso in shock. "What?"

"So I be spendin' too much time wit' Aphrodite and Cupid. De are family, afta all. But ye and de Commodore be a match made in all de 'eavans. So just go to de boy."

Angelina frowned. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I do 'ave divinin' powers, ye know," Calypso said with a grin.

Angelina brightened. "So, since you say that James and I are perfect, how many children do we have?"

Calypso laughed, and much to her surprise, said, "'Tween you, Elizabeth, and Ana Maria—t'irty eight."

Angelina gaped at Calypso. "Thirty eight! Tell me that being immortal means painless childbirth."

Calypso laughed again and said, "Dat be bein' part of a woman—immortality or no. Oh, and immortal chiles age differen'. So tell de King. Five to ten immortal years is one year for a mortal chile."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

"She said what?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Thirty eight children?" Ana Maria asked.

"Between the three of us, yes," Angelina said. "Which means that Jack becomes a father. Hopefully."

"You can't tell him," Ana Maria said. "He'll run away."

"Good point," Elizabeth said. She looked at Angelina. "Have you spoken to James yet?"

"Elizabeth," Angelina said. "I just found out that I'm goin' to have the man's children. I think I'm not goin' to go near him for a while." At Elizabeth's glance, she added quickly, "But I will! I promise! I just have to devise a plan to make sure that Will wont' kill him."

"Good idea," Ana Maria said.

Angelina sighed. "I'm probably just going to tell him it means he has to father thirty seven more children."

"That might do it," Elizabeth said. "And I don't plan on doing that, so he had better not kill James."

* * *

"Hi, James," Angelina said softly.

It was two weeks after Calypso had appeared to Angelina. In that amount of time, Angelina and James had avoided each other, baby James had rolled over (with the help of Will, of course), Jack and Ana Maria had had three fights (and were currently in the middle of one), and Barbossa had tried to run away with _The Pearl_ (resulting in another "Mine" shout off).

"Hi, Angelina," James said.

The two were silent for another moment. "Why are you avoiding me/" Angelina asked.

"I am not," James said. "You're avoiding me."

"Well, I have a good reason," Angelina said. "Calypso told me how many children Ana Maria and Elizabeth are going to have, so I had to devise a way to keep Jack from running away."

"Do I want to know how many?" James asked.

"Probably not," Angelina said. "And you are avoiding me _and_ trying to change the subject."

"Am not," James said.

"Yes you are," Angelina told him. "Did my brother say something?"

"No," James said. He paused and then admitted, "Your father did."

"Oh really?" Angelina asked. "I may have to have a chat with that man. But James, ignore my family. I am. Well, ignoring Elizabeth anyways."

"How so?" James asked.

"Because I'm about to do this," Angelina said right before she kissed him.

James was startled, completely unprepared. She pulled away, worried, but he pulled her back to him. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Author's Note: I got a response from my beta that made me want to say this. The 38 children will be divided among the three women--and one's already been taken via James--and it's going to be distributed from the time they are now to God only knows when in the future. So yes, they are going to have 37 more kids as a group, but it's not going to be all in the next twenty years. It could be in the next thousand years...or something... 

Sorry, wanted to clarify.


	16. A New Lord

Title: Freedom from the Curse

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: It's been six months since Will and Elizabeth were forced to separate. When Elizabeth finds out that there's a way to free Will that doesn't involve his death, she and the crew of _The_ _Black Pearl_—including both captains—make their way to the Fountain of Youth. What happens when they find out that Calypso is the least of their worries? Post AWE, so spoilers ahead.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A New Lord 

Two years later, Angelina Turner became Angelina Norrington. By this point, Jack and Ana Maria were halfway through one of their numerous off periods. All of the off periods made Angelina, Elizabeth, and Ana Maria wonder how many of the thirty seven remaining children he would father.

Four weeks after the wedding, Angelina and James went off on a trip around the seas. Two weeks into it, they were "guests" of the Pirate Lord of China—Mistress Ching.

"This is lovely," Angelina sighed. She looked around the room they were in. "I mean, what's wrong with half barrel hinges? Those are easy to break out of."

"I think that's the point, luv," James said.

Angelina shrugged and the door opened. It was Mistress Ching and her second-in-command. She had a wild look about her, and her second-in-command was supporting her.

"Uh, what's going on?" Angelina asked.

"The East India Trading Company is here," Mistress Ching said. "We have been attacked. I am dying. And you," she said, pointing to James, "must take this." She pressed a bloody piece of eight into his hands. "I give to you all of my powers as Pirate Lord of the Chinese and Japanese seas. Lin will take you to your ship. Go! Quickly!"

Angelina and James started as they heard feet tramping up the stairs. Lin—the second-in-command presumably—pushed them towards the wall and opened a secret passage. As they went through it, they heard Mistress Ching call out, "Call the Brethren Council!"

Angelina and James looked at each other. "Well, this should be interesting," she said.

"I'm confused," James said, staring at the coin in his hand.

"You're a Pirate Lord, James," Angelina said.

"I'm a what?!"

THE END

But look out for the sequel coming God only knows when.

Summary for the sequel: The East India Trading Company has declared war on the Brethren Court and pirates everywhere. It's up to Will, Elizabeth, Angelina, Ana Maria, James, Jack…well, you get the picture….to fix things. And when the American Revolution breaks out, what's a Pirate Lord to do?

BTW: my muse hates me. I thought I killed the sequel. But no, it had to come back in a new incarnation…I hate my muse.

And I will be notifying you of when the sequel comes out. I will attatch a teaser of the first chapter to this story, which a note saying something along the lines of, "GO READ IT!" So please be patient, I do need to finish my NANOWRIMO entry.


	17. The Fight For The Seas

Title: _The Fight for the Seas_  
Author: SailorNeo  
Summary: The EITC has declared war on all pirates. Sequel to Freedom from the Curse.  
Author's Note: So I lied. It's 2008 and it's up. But I was close! This is just a teaser so that those of you who don't have me on Author Alert can know the sequel's up.

**Chapter One: The Song Has Been Sung**

"The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed  
And bound her in her bones.  
The seas be our and by the powers  
Where we will we roam."

James looked at his wife standing at the prow of the ship. As soon as they were far enough away from the blazing ruins of Mistress Ching's Chinese headquarters, she had begun singing and the coin he still clenched in his fist had started humming.

The frightening part was that the crew had also started humming—and all of them had at the same time.

"Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.

With the key to the cage  
And the devil to pay  
We lay ourselves to the Fiddler's Green  
We are proud, we are angry  
For our graves shall never be  
The waters we can never tame.

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.

We are a call to all,  
Pay heed the squall  
And turn your sail toward home.  
The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
Can you hear its sepulchral tones?

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.  
Never shall we…die…"

Angelina went to James, sliding her arms around him. "What was that?" he asked.

"The song to call the Brethren Court," she told him. "I don't like this. War is not a good thing right now. The colonies are being troublesome."

"Well, then the East India Trading Company will have to focus on the colonies," James said.

"James, there's a Pirate Lord for the Americas," Angelina said. "He was only given his Lordship four months ago. The Company will target him and his men first."

"Explain this Pirate Lord thing to me," James said.

"Well, the first King of the Pirates was elected because he knew how to bind Calypso's powers so that pirates everywhere could sail on the seas unafraid of her wrath. Frankly, I think it's more fun this way, but she likes us. So, the King was given his kingship and powers and all that. He assigned Lordship upon nine pirates. The areas of their domain and the domain of the Lords today are the Caribbean—Jack's got that one--, the Caspian sea and it's surrounding waters—Barbossa's over that one and he won't tell us how--, Elizabeth's got the South Chinese sea from Sao Feng, Chevalle—the weird French one—has the Mediterranean, Ammand the Corsair has the Black Sea, the Atlantic used to be Jocard's but he died so it's now the new Lord's, you are now in charge of the Pacific ocean, Vallenueva has the Adriatic, and Sri Sumbhajee has the Indian ocean."

"And the pieces of eight?" James prompted.

"The actual ones or the ones referred to as the pieces of eight?" Angelina asked.

"Both, then," James said.

"The actual ones were magicked to hum when anyone sang the song to call the Brethren Court. It was a speedy means of communication. The not real ones were to bind Calypso's powers. Both pieces of eight were passed down to the successor."

"Magicked?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Angelina said. "And don't interrupt." Off her husband's incredulous look, she smirked. "Darling, you've met the Greek god of War. How can you not believe in magic?"

"Fine," James said. "So he magicked these coins and then the pirates bound Calypso, yes?"

"Of course. She somehow made her way to Jamaica and not Greece though. So she remained there until Barbossa released her from her bonds," Angelina said. "Being an Pirate Lord means that you have som semblance of control over your territory. You also have it's resources. I'd ask Poppa back at the Cove. He was one. Gave it over to Jack in the end."

"Captain Teague was a Pirate Lord?" James asked.

"Yup," Angelina said. "You should talk to him. It's undoubtedly going to be hard convincing the pirates that you're in charge for all that you were in the British Navy."

"That should be fun," James said sarcastically.


End file.
